The Long Road Home
by Raven524
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS: This is kind of a sequel to my previous story when tomorrow comes and may include things from 5.01 and 5.02.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** WARNING SPOILERS: This is kind of a sequel to my previous story when tomorrow comes and may include things from season 4 as well as 5.01 and 5.02. As Dean walked away he convince himself that his brother would be fine, but would he?

**Raven 524**: We all know the boys will get back together eventually. But being impatient I decided to speed the process up. This is my take on what happens after 5.02. Tissues ready?

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 1 – Road to Nowhere**

The phone rang shrilly and then stopped. A long arm reached out and picked up the offending instrument as the half awake man stared at the caller id. For a moment, there had been hope in the hazel eyes but it was soon dashed as the name Bobby Singer flashed on the display. Sam Winchester replaced the phone on the old nightstand and rose from the bed.

This hotel was pretty much the same as the others he'd stayed in since he left Dean over a month ago. At first they had kept in touch using the phone. Frequent calls were made just to assure each other that everything was fine. But soon the calls had thinned out and Sam was left tracking his brother through their friend Bobby Singer and the local news reports.

He had tried calling Dean a few times, but other than leaving a message that he was okay along with his current location there was little else to say. It was like calling their Dad; messages were left but never returned. He understood his brother was busy. It seemed every day another outbreak of craziness appeared in the news. Most people just thought it was part of life, but Sam knew different.

The latest outbreak of violence had occurred in a hospital. A doctor had walked in one day and shot up the emergency room. According to the news one of the people waiting in the ER had managed to distract the doctor long enough so that most of the people got out. A few still had died but all of them praised the man who put his life in jeopardy to save them. Afterwards the mysterious hero had disappeared. The police reported the doctor had died when he placed the gun to his own head and took his life. It was random violence that had no meaning except to the one who had released this on the world; a sure sign that the demons were gaining in number and strength and Sam had walked away from it all.

He knew the mysterious stranger and for a brief moment wondered why Dean was at the ER. However the fact his brother had managed to walk out of the hospital was a good sign he hadn't been seriously injured. He had to believe the oldest Winchester showed up based on a lead rather than the need for care. It was the hardest part of their separation. Memories of his youth that were spent in similar hotel rooms waiting for his father and brother to return haunted him. The isolation, the fear that one day the door would remain closed and they'd be gone was just as alive today as it had been then. The only difference was the door may never open for him again even though his brother was very much alive.

At the time it seemed the only thing to do. War, one of the four horsemen had hit too close to home when he'd pointed out the flaw in Sam's logic. His powers, his abilities were not the way even though he still felt like they could be used for good. The price for the few lives he had managed to save was too steep. He looked down and winced as he thought for a moment he could see the blood of all those who now suffered on his hands. He had been a liability on their last hunt together. He was so busy trying to prove he wasn't affected by the demon blood that he lost sight of what was important. He pushed back when his brother raised the question of his ability to fight the very thing that called to him. In the end, he knew he'd made the right decision.

The young hunter stood and moved towards the coffee maker in the room. He paused and looked out the window into the dark night. Soon he would leave to put Mrs. Harrison to rest. The pesky ghost had been killing any man who stayed overnight in her home. Apparently she had been killed by a cheating husband who then set up house with his new mistress. He had been the first victim.

As he stirred his coffee his mind wandered back to the first night after he'd left Dean. He had no plan when he left other than to get as far away from his brother as possible. The farther he was, the harder it would be for him to give into his need to crawl back and beg Dean to forgive him. Those first few days had been the hardest. Alone with his sins and no one to talk to had pushed him to the brink of destruction. He could still feel the weight of the gun in his hand as he sat on the bed one night and thought about leaving permanently. After all, he never should have been brought back the first time right?

But a voice in the back of his mind, his brother's voice called him a coward. It was too easy to use the gun. He didn't deserve to have any peace while there was so much turmoil still going on. So he'd put the gun back in the duffle and started off on his current path. He researched for hunts that didn't involve demons. It was the least he could do since ghosts and other supernatural creatures hadn't quit just because the end of the world was at hand. It gave him a purpose and he told himself in a way it was helping his brother in the only way he could.

He cringed as he remembered their last conversation. It had been a month and he'd already had a number of successful hunts under his belt. He'd been feeling whole again except for one thing. He missed his brother more than he could bear. He remembered picking up the phone, his stomach in knots as he dialed Dean's number.

"_Hey Sammy, are you okay?" Dean's voice came over the phone._

"_Yeah, the poltergeist didn't want to go but I only got a few bruises…" Sam replied as he walked across the carpet._

"_Good, good. So where are you off to next?" Dean asked._

"_Well, I was thinking Dean…." Sam began._

"_You know you think too much Sammy…" Dean's easy response came through the line and for a moment the young hunter felt something melt. It was the way his brother used to talk to him._

"_Right, well I was wondering where you were at?" Sam heard the slight pause on the other end before Dean replied._

"_I'm on my way to Oregon. Rufus has seen some omens and I thought I'd check them out." _

"_So why don't I join you Dean. I mean, it's been a whole month and…" Sam stopped as he heard a soft sigh on the other end of the phone._

"_Look Sam, I know you've been doing good. I mean, Bobby has told me all the things you've hunted and I'm really proud of you little brother." Dean paused again._

"_But you don't want me back…" Sam finished his voice breaking._

_The silence on the phone was Sam's answer but his brother replied after a few moments. It was clear he was picking his words carefully and trying not to hurt Sam. But the silence had been like a knife to the heart. "Sam, now just isn't a good time okay. You're doing good and I know Bobby has told you he can put you in contact with Ellen. She'd be glad to hunt with you until we can meet up…"_

"_But now isn't the time…" Sam said quietly as the tears fell down his cheek. Dean continued to offer him hope that one day they could be together again but he never told him what he needed to do to make it happen. Before his brother could continue he decided to finish the call. "It's okay Dean, I understand. I won't ask again. You let me know when you're ready. I'll call you next week. Stay safe big brother." _

"_You too Sammy…" Dean's voice sounded almost as choked on the other end._

Sam shook himself from the unpleasant memory. There wasn't time for him to wallow in self pity. It was time for him to get a move on and get rid of the ghost. Then he'd move on to the next hunt and hope that somehow, someday it would be enough to convince his brother he was worth his trust again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean shook Ellen's hand off as she tried to finish stitching up the wound on his arm. The possessed doctor had interrupted just before it had been his turn to get treatment for the knife wound on his arm. The only reason he'd agreed to go there was Ellen's threat to call Bobby on him and he didn't feel like dealing with his old friend.

The wound was deep and was infected, a fact that was supported by the burning heat racing through his body. He needed antibiotics and the ER had been the closest supply. So while he sat there counting the tiles on the ceiling and trying to ignore the fussy infant in the corner he'd been unprepared for the doctor who calmly walking in with a shot gun in his hands.

It was only the fact that the demon hadn't recognized him at first that gave him the element of surprise. He walked up to the possessed man and doused him with holy water before grabbing the gun. He yelled at the others to run and get out but before everyone could leave the doors slammed shut and he had been faced with the demonic dark eyes.

"Winchester, what a prize. To think I'll be the one to get the bounty on your head." Dean smiled as he turned to face the demon.

"So what! You get 72 virgins or something? I hope you also asked for the bridal suite…" The demon moved towards him but Dean already had his gun out and aimed. But before he could shoot, he was slammed against a wall. As his vision cleared, he heard the sound of gun shots and screaming. Everyone in the room had been killed and now the gun was aimed at Dean.

"You can't save them Dean, when are you going to accept defeat?" the demon said smugly as it approached the hunter.

Dean charged the demon and knocked it down. "Not today you son of a bitch! Today, you die." Before the demon could get up he finished it off with the demon blade he always carried with him. The shocked look on the man's face as the light blazed around him was satisfaction enough for the hunter. 

Knowing that too many people had seen him, Dean quickly picked up the gun and without thought placed it under the man's chin and pulled the trigger. It would hide the knife wound and hopefully the police would just write it off as a suicide and not investigate further. Wiping the knife, he quickly put in its sheath before he exited the emergency room. He blended in with the crowds as the police arrived and then melted away.

This is why he was now sitting in a hotel room with Lizzy Borden who was trying to sew up his infected arm. He could have been lying in a nice hospital bed with a pretty nurse giving him a sponge bath instead. "Ow!" Dean cried out as a stitch caught more skin.

"I said hold still Dean. I swear you're worse than your Daddy!" Ellen smiled softly as she continued to sew.

Dean took another sip of whiskey before he replied. "Well at least I know where Jo got her bedside manner from…"

A sharp slap to his head made him hide his own grin. A moment later a couple of pills were placed in the palm of his hand. "Next time I send you to get some antibiotics, maybe you should try the normal way and actually get treated instead of taking a demon down and lifting the drugs."

"I'll try to remember that…" Dean grimaced as the bandage was finally taped in place. He kicked off his boots and stretched out on the bed. His eyes were half closed when Ellen's voice sounded at his ear.

"So do you want me to tell Sam? I'm sure he's gonna see it on the news and wonder if you were hurt." Dean opened one eye and gazed at the woman before he closed it again. Ellen knew what had happened and surprisingly she had not been shocked. She hadn't condemned his brother either which was why he called her when he found himself too injured to help himself. He steered clear of all the other hunters because he didn't want to answer the obvious question of where his brother was at and why they no longer hunted together.

"No, I heard the report Ellen. They said the hero walked away. He'll know…"

A soft sigh sounded before he heard the woman rise and walk towards the door. "I'm going to get some supplies and then I'll be back to check on you. Stay in bed and don't move you hear me?"

"Yes, I'll be good…" Dean replied as he felt himself drifting. He never felt the covers being drawn up or feel the light hand that touched his forehead before a cool rag took its place.

His mind however didn't shut off. A twinge of guilt surfaced when he thought about his last conversation with Sam. He had been expecting the question and even thought he had figured out how to handle it but in the end all he had done was hurt his brother again. He still remembered the wounded look when he agreed that Sam and he should part ways. It had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, letting his brother go.

The truth was he had been thinking the same thing as his brother. He'd meant it when he said he couldn't be worrying about Sam while he hunted. A divided mindset was dangerous and could ultimately get both of them killed. Until Sam was free from the addiction, he would have to worry that the temptation was too great for his little brother to resist. At first the phone calls had been enough. It helped him keep tabs on his sibling and allayed his fears that he was hurt or dying someplace. It also let him know his brother was not sitting in some bar or lonely hotel room wasting away from his guilt.

No Sam had managed to pick himself up and start hunting again. It was something Dean was proud of and had told his brother often. But then the dreaded question came up and he'd blown it. He could hear the pain in Sam's voice and knew he'd hurt him again. It was the reason he no longer took his brother's calls but relied on voice mail and Bobby to keep him in touch. He felt bad because he could hear the need in the message, but if he talked to Sam he'd have to tell him he still wasn't ready.

"_So when are you gonna let the kid off the hook Dean?" Bobby's voice echoed in the darkness of his mind._

"_It's only been a couple of months Bobby. You know how many demons I'm facing, how can I put him in that position? It would be like me putting him in a bar if he was an alcoholic. No, I won't do that to him again."_

"_You keep pushing him away and eventually he will get the message you don't want him back. You do plan on bringing him back don't you?" _

"_Of course I do, it's just—I have to be sure. I can't just think of him now, I have to think about people who might get hurt if I give in to what I really want. I did that once before and look at where we are now Bobby."_

_A sigh filled the air as the sound of wheels on the hardwood floor sounded. "You both did the best you could. I 'aint sayin' you both weren't idjits but you both were brought back and that has to mean something."_

Dean started and opened his eyes. His fever had finally broken but the emptiness that had been inside him since Sam walked away was still there. He saw the bag of food on the table, a sign that Ellen had come and gone. He decided it was time to get up and showered. He didn't have time to feel sorry for what could have been—he had to deal with what was going on now. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that Sam was somewhat safe and some day he would figure out a way to bring him home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam sat at the bar and stared into the amber liquid in the glass in front of him. It was funny how old habits died hard. After many hunts he and Dean had hit bars much like this one to relax and increase their cash flow. He didn't need the cash right now but the noisy bar patrons reminded him he wasn't totally alone.

The salt and burn had gone easy for a change with only a brief tussle that ended up with some minor bruising. It would have been better if he'd had some backup but then he'd gotten used to working alone—again. Besides his father had done it for years and he was every bit his father's son. It was just the time in between he was having difficulty with. He couldn't team up with anyone else even if he wanted to. How would he explain the absence of his brother?

No, he was left with just his own thoughts and regrets most of the time. So he came to a bar and blended in with the others who were just seeking refuge from life for a short time. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sam Winchester?"

Sam placed a hand on the knife he always kept concealed in his jacket as he turned slowly. Recognition brought relief but also concern. "Wade Tucker, what are you doing here?"

"I got a lead on a demon that's causing some problems not far from here. Just stopped in to get a quick pick me up before I moved on. Where's your brother?" Wade looked around for a moment before his gaze landed back on Sam.

"He's on another hunt. We've been splitting our resources—covering more ground." Sam said softly as he turned back to the bar and grabbed his drink. He had to get out of here, pack and move on. It wouldn't do to stick around. He'd hunted with Wade once while Dean had been down under and knew he was a good man. Still, he couldn't get past the dread of his secret getting out. Once hunters knew that Lilith didn't break the final seal both he and Dean would be on the top of the most wanted list.

It was a measure of how much Bobby Singer was trusted in the hunting world. He told everyone what happened except for the part that Lilith was the final seal and that Sam was the one who opened the doorway. He had told the boys no good would come of it and in a way that is what happened. So other than Ellen, no one else knew exactly what went down that day. Even when demons told hunters of Sam's role, all Bobby had to do was confirm it was a lie and it was accepted. Sam was jerked from his thoughts as Wade continued.

"So how about you team up with me? I could use some help tracking this son of a bitch down." Wade took a sip from his beer and leaned back against the bar.

"I don't know, I'm supposed to meet up with Dean…" Sam hedged.

"I'm sure he'd understand. Besides last I heard he was with Ellen working that demon doctor thing. He was a little dinged but I understand he's on the mend and should only be laid up a couple of days. While he's resting you could help me out. So what do you say?" Sam shrugged and tried to pretend the information didn't hurt. He should have been there to take care of Dean, not Ellen.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" Wade looked concerned.

"Huh, no—just thinking I need to check up on him to see if he's following Doc Ellen's orders." Sam grinned but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Wade laughed. "Knowing that brother of yours, she's had to hog tie him to keep him down."

Sam nodded in agreement. "So what do you say Sam?"

Sam drank the rest of his whiskey and sighed. He didn't have another hunt and maybe it was time to test the waters. "Okay Wade, let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you outside in twenty."

The hunter watched the youngest Winchester leave the bar. He made a quick call to alert the others. It was just pure luck that he'd found the illusive hunter. He still wasn't sure he believed what he'd been told but before this time tomorrow, he and the others would know the truth about Samuel Winchester and his demon blood.

TBC

Raven524: Okay, here is the next story. I've actually got a few chapters in as this was part of what I originally had written in When Tomorrow Comes. It will probably be AU in a few weeks, but who knows? So should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2 Seeking the Inner Demon

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 2 – Seeking the Inner Demon**

Sam quickly packed and placed his possessions in the trunk of the vintage dark blue mustang Bobby had given him. The car was in good shape and made it easier for Sam to get around. He remembered the old man's lecture before he gave him the keys to the car. The young hunter touched the back of his head at the memory, the feeling of his friends ever present ball cap as it hit him made him smile. Bobby had insisted after he found out Sam was hitch hiking his way across country that he take the car, _"…after all only and idjit would hitchhike with all those demons on the loose!"_. Their friend had also made sure Sam was well stocked for weapons. Included in the stash were some of the ones he had left with the Impala. It was another sign that Dean still cared but that really wasn't enough for him any more.

That was the main reason he was ignoring the warning bells and going on this hunt. He had to know if he could be near a demon without the hunger that had been present in Colorado. As he sat in the car, he pulled out his cell phone. It was time to make two phone calls.

His finger hovered over the first number as he wondered if maybe this time he'd get a live response. As he pushed the button he was soon met with the same greeting he'd gotten for the past month. With a sigh he quickly left his message.

"Hey Dean, I ah heard you were hurt. Listen, I know you don't want to hear this but you gotta slow down and let yourself heal. If you need me, you know how to reach me and Dean, I'm gonna be going on a hunt with Wade. He says he's found demon sign in North Ridge Montana. We're only a few hours away so by the time you get this I'll probably already be on the hunt. Maybe…well, I'll call you when it's over. Keep safe and listen to Ellen for once." Sam paused before he ended the call. "Jerk"

He shook his head and quickly dialed Bobby. The hunter had left a message for him to call him but he hadn't said it was urgent. He was probably just check in to make sure he was still breathing. As the phone rang he was surprised to get voice mail as well. Since the older hunter had been confined to a wheelchair he'd stayed home most of the time. Shaking off a sense of worry, he quickly left a similar message for their friend. In a way this was better since he figured Bobby wouldn't approve either.

He dropped his phone back in his pocket and drove to meet up with Wade. After he finished this hunt maybe he'd take a break at Bobby's and with luck his brother would be there as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby Singer wasn't in a good mood. He'd been trying to get hold of Dean and Sam for over a day and neither one of the idjits were answering his phone. As he threw the wrench into his toolbox he gazed at the new van that had become his mode of transportation. Dean had stopped by and spent a week getting the vehicle in shape, including the installation of the hand controls that allowed the hunter to drive.

The problem was, he didn't have much need to drive anywhere. He'd adapted as best he could but in the end he was still trapped and almost useless to the ones who needed them most. He looked skyward and cursed the angel that had laid this on him. Sam had told him he was still looking for a way to reverse it, but as the months dragged on the old hunter was afraid it would be a permanent condition.

"Damn Winchesters!" Bobby cursed as he realized he'd need someone to help him close the hood. Dean was supposed to have stopped by to help him but he'd been laid up for an extra day. Ellen had reported he was fine but wasn't in any shape to drive. But that didn't mean the boy couldn't call. Just as he was getting ready to call it a day he heard the sound of a familiar engine. He turned his chair and couldn't help the smile that appeared at the sight of the black muscle car coming down his driveway. At least one of his boys was home and with luck, the other would be on the way soon.

The squeak of the door announced Dean's arrival. "Hey old man, you need a hand?"

"Looks like you're the one that needs one boy. I thought Ellen told you to stay put?" Bobby rolled his chair forward and met his young friend half way.

"You called and I figured I'd just stop in to make sure you were eating your Wheaties and staying out of trouble." Dean remarked as he clasped a hand on the old hunter's shoulder.

"Have you heard of a phone? I can't afford many more gray hairs so next time--return the call." Bobby groused as he turned and moved back towards the van. A moment later Dean joined him and looked inside.

"You done?" The comment covered more than the van but Bobby chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, close the hood and join me inside. We need to talk." Bobby didn't wait but wheeled up the ramp Sam had made for him during one of his visits. Between the two boys, they had managed to make his home accessible. But neither one of them had managed to be at his place together. As the days turned into months the surrogate father wondered if he should intercede but then he remembered who he was dealing with. John Winchester's stubbornness had obviously spread to his sons. He watched as Dean automatically checked to make sure the wards they had placed were still in tact as he entered the room.

"So old man, what was so urgent?" Dean asked as he closed the door and moved towards the fridge. He pulled out two beers and handed one to Bobby.

They both took a sip before Bobby sighed and looked at his young friend. "I've heard some rumblings from the hunting community. I wanted to warn both of you to keep your eyes and ears open."

"What do you mean Bobby?" Dean leaned forward, his hand on the beer bottle clenched tighter.

"I mean a couple of hunters were spouting off about how they were planning to get to the bottom of what happened that night. They're talking about finding Sam." Bobby looked up and watched as the older Winchester paled.

"Did you warn Sam?" Dean asked tersely.

"Of course I tried to, but just like you he didn't return my call. It's not the kind of thing I like to leave on voice mail—we all know how messages can be changed…" Bobby still couldn't believe the trouble that had been caused when the message Dean left for Sam had been altered. He'd discovered during one of the early visits with Sam. The kid had told him what Dean had said in the message, even played it for Bobby. When he had told Dean, he believed the kid when he claimed it wasn't what he sent. Since then, the old hunter had been leery of leaving important messages on the darn machines.

"Okay, so Sam hasn't called. Didn't he say he was hunting a ghost in Montana?" Dean leaned back and tried to look relaxed but he didn't fool Bobby. He could see the old big brother peeking through the mask the man so carefully wore.

"Yeah, but he should have had that tied up already. I'll try him again later today unless the idjit calls…" Bobby took another sip before he set back and looked at the oldest Winchester. He could see the damage the life was doing to the man. He was looking worn and the glint that used to reside in his eyes was now dull with fatigue.

"We could go find him…" Bobby said softly. He'd said this before and wasn't surprised when Dean shook his head.

"No, we have to trust him Bobby. He'll call in as soon as the hunt is complete. In the meantime, do you know who the hunters were?"

Bobby sighed but decided now wasn't the time to push. It was hard being patient but he also knew the boys couldn't be forced back together this time. They had to decide to hunt again on their own or it would just end up the same way—maybe worse. "One of them is a rogue hunter named Dodger, he's every bit as mean as your old friend Gordon—in fact, he might be a bit worse if you get my drift. He's gotten a few other hunters to listen to his theories. I can understand some of them, but the one that floored me was Wade."

"Don't know the man, does Sam know him?" Dean leaned forward again.

"Yeah, he and Sam did a job shortly after you…" Bobby paused and swallowed before he continued. "…well anyway. I was glad Sam was getting back on the road and Wade has always been level headed. It was shortly after that hunt that Sam disappeared. Anyway--I don't know why he'd be hanging out with that bunch of yahoo's"

"So do we need to worry about other hunters as well?" Dean's shoulders were tense and his eyes looked tired.

"No, the rest are too busy trying to keep a lid on things. Even if they suspect, my guess is the fact that Sam is out there fighting just as hard says more than anything else." Bobby stopped and noticed the look of guilt on Dean's face. He shook his head at the stubbornness of the Winchester men.

"Can you check to see where they're at? I mean if they're not in Montana then we have time to warn Sammy." Dean replied as he stood and gazed out the window. Bobby wheeled over to the bank of phones and noticed that his message light was lit. "Hold on, maybe the idjit called."

Dean watched as Bobby quickly pushed the replay button on the message machine. Both men went silent as they heard the youngest Winchester's voice.

"Hey Bobby, I hope you're okay. Anyway, I'm sorry I missed your call but wanted to let you know I finished the hunt and I'm joining up with Wade to track down a demon in North Ridge Montana. I might not be able to contact you again until after we finish. Oh and Bobby, do me a favor and check on Dean." There was a slight pause before the hunter continued. "Wade told me he was—ah, that Ellen was taking care of him. Please Bobby, if it's serious let me know…I know he wouldn't want me there but…ah…never mind. I'll call you back when I'm done."

Dean dropped the rest of his beer into the trash and began to head for the door. "Where do you think you're going boy?" Bobby called as he wheeled after him.

"North Ridge Montana…" Dean said as he exited the door. Bobby glanced at the empty room and making a decision followed his surrogate son out the door.

"Not by yourself boy, not this time…" Bobby wheeled down the ramp and called out to Dean's retreating back. "Hold up Dean—I'm coming with!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam threw his duffle bag on the single bed in the room and headed to wash up. Wade had the connecting room next door so they could work together. While it would have been easy enough for both of them to share a room, he still felt funny letting anyone else but Dean sleep in the same room. As he washed his face he wondered how his brother was doing. He wanted to just forget this hunt and head to Bobby's so badly it hurt. Yet, he couldn't leave Wade after he agreed to help him. He'd have to hurry up with the research so they could get this done quickly.

A soft knock at the connecting door caused him to hurry from the bathroom. He opened the door and smiled at his friend. "Hey Wade, just washing up."

"You want to grab something to eat or order in?" Wade asked as he entered the room.

"Do you mind if we order in? I kind of want to get this one done so I can check on Dean." Sam replied honestly.

"Sure, I understand. I was surprised you weren't on your way there already. Is he still in the same place or would he head for Singer's?" Wade paused but when Sam didn't add anything he shrugged and continued. "I'll order, you start researching okay?" He passed a folder to Sam and then returned to his room.

The young hunter quickly scanned the contents and had to agree it did sound like something strange was going on. There had been reports of people who normally were upright citizens suddenly doing things like robbing jewelry stores and attacking complete strangers. Afterwards each person claimed they didn't remember why they had done it. The problem was, he couldn't be sure if it was just one demon who was meat suit hopping, or more than one. Everything pointed to demon possession, but he knew other entities that could also have the same effect.

Making some notes, he figured the first place to start was some of the victim's homes. If it was a demon, there would be other signs. If not, then they'd need more information to narrow down the list of suspects. Just in case he decided to research the area for any anomalies. As he began to check the usual sites, he heard his friend Wade come back through the connecting door.

"I'm pretty sure we're dealing with some kind of demon, but we'll need to visit…" Sam felt a sharp pain in his neck followed by the room spinning crazily around him. As he turned, he shuddered as he realized his mistake too late.

"I think we can forget about the research Sammy—you've found me!" Wade smirked as his eyes turned pitch black.

Sam stood and tried to grab the demon, but his body refused to obey. The last thing he heard before darkness took him was the demon's laugh.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dodger are you sure about this?" Tom asked once more as they checked over the large abandoned warehouse. In the center of the room stood a chair that had been bolted to the ground and had heavy restraints attached to the arms and legs. Off to the side stood a table with different knives and other tools of torture that made the hunter shiver at the thought of what kind of damage they could do. Finally, in the center of the room chains were looped through a pulley from the ceiling.

"I'm sure--but if you don't have the stomach for it, then you better go now. Wade just called and he's bringing the package in." The large man pushed the sweat stained cowboy hat back from his forehead. He was in his late forties but had the build of a man half his age. It was clear he'd lived a hard life from the scars on his face and arms.

Tom's mind went back to his first introduction to the supernatural world ten months earlier. His brother had been killed by a werewolf while he had watched. Just before the wolf made him his next meal, Dodger had shown up and killed the beast. Unfortunately it had been too late for his brother. He blinked away the memory as he shook his head. "No, I believe you Dodger. If you think he can lead us to Lucifer, then we need to at least try."

"That's right boy, 'aint no room now for hesitation. Accordin' to Wade that boy not only opened the door, but he drank demon blood to do it. He made his self into a monster and don't deserve no pity as far as I'm concerned." Dodger spit on the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of hand.

"Okay, I'm in." Tom said quietly as he heard the sound of the large door rolling aside to admit the black van. "Besides, it looks like the package has arrived."

Dodger smiled as the van pulled up and the door opened to reveal the other hunter. "Did he give you any trouble?"

Wade turned and smiled before he turned back and opened the side panel door. "No, he never saw it coming. Help me get him to the chair…"

The two hunters dragged the unconscious form from the van. The mop of brown hair covered the man's face as they quickly pulled him across the floor. A few minutes later, the young Winchester was place in the chair. Wade walked to the table and returned with a knife. He made quick work of removing the boy's shirts leaving him bare chested. Next he pulled off Sam's shoes and socks followed by his jeans. Dodger quickly secured their captive to the chair and stepped back.

"How long before the drug wears off Wade?" Tom asked as he gazed at the unconscious form of the man who was being accused of causing the end of the world. As he looked closer, he couldn't help but wonder how a boy so young had managed to do so much damage. For the second time he wondered if they were doing the right thing.

"He'll be out of it for a bit yet. Time enough for us to grab some food." Wade replied as he slapped his hand on the hunter's back. "How about you go out and grab some take-out while Dodger and I finish getting things ready here?"

Tom couldn't help the shiver that ran through him as he nodded. "Sure, you guys want the usual?" As both men nodded the nervous hunter pulled out his keys and headed for door.

"Don't forget the beer Tom!" Dodger called out as he turned and began to help Wade prepare.

Deciding to walk to the local take-out, Tom turned away from his car and headed down the deserted street. The restaurant was only about a mile down the road near the highway. As he continued to walk he couldn't help feeling something was wrong. He'd heard about the Winchesters from other hunters he'd come across and none of them had a bad word to say about the demon hunting brother's. In fact, he recalled one hunter remarking on how they had divided up so they could handle more hunts.

He'd been there when Wade had approached Dodger. The tale he spun about Sam Winchester had seemed impossible at first but the man had too many details and it couldn't be coincidence that the boy had been present for more than one demonic door opening ceremony. Of course, when he agreed to come along he thought they were going to just talk to the man.

His hand fingered the cell phone in his pocket as he moved into an alley. Maybe he should do some more checking before he got any further involved. He owed Dodger, but that didn't mean he would take a life for him. Especially one he wasn't sure was guilty. Decision made he pulled out the phone and dialed.

"Hey Bobby, this is Tom Sorrenson. I'm in North Ridge Montana with Dodger and I think I might be in over my head here. "

"Where exactly are you Tom?" Bobby's voice sounded terse.

"I'm on a hunt Bobby but…" Tom heard someone talking in the background before another voice came on the line.

"This is Dean Winchester and I know you have my brother. Now you're gonna tell me where he is or so help me god…" The cold anger he heard on the other end of the line made his skin go cold. He'd heard how good a hunter Dean Winchester was and knew if he wanted to find him, he would. He heard Bobby's voice in the background before the old hunter came back on the phone.

"Listen Tom, Sam Winchester is innocent of whatever that fool Dodger is feeding you with. Now tell me where he is before you get yourself into something you'll regret."

Tom looked down and sighed. He really couldn't kill a man, especially the way Dodger was aiming to do it. Besides, he'd heard Bobby Singer was above reproach in the hunting community. He should have checked with him before this but maybe he could make it right now.

"Look, we're in a warehouse—argh!" Tom cried out as a sharp pain raced through his spine. The phone dropped from his hands as his knees met the pavement. He groaned as something lodged in his shoulder and then there was no pain only darkness as he fell forward. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with what had happened. He'd been shot in the back. He rolled over and gazed up at the man he'd trusted and shivered as he saw the warm brown eyes turn to black.

"So, who were you talking to?" Wade asked as he picked up the broken phone before tossing it aside again. Tom screamed as the man kicked him in the side. He felt a rib break as his breathing became more labored. "I'm not going to ask you again. I can either end you easy or let you suffer. Maybe we practice on you first huh?"

Tom blinked before he replied, his voice a mere whisper as he struggled for air. "Ellen—but—but…" another blow hit his side and he felt another pain race through his damaged chest.

"What did you tell her?" Wade pulled him up close, his eyes glaring dangerously in the late afternoon light.

"Nnnothing—not there—out—out of town—Jo didn't know where—wouldn't tell—wouldn't…" Tom's voice left him as he gazed at the man who he once considered a friend. He felt the hard cement hit the back of his head as the demon dropped him back on the ground and looked at him with disgust.

"I knew I couldn't trust you Tom. Good thing your friend Dodger has a mean streak in him. He'll do what I want without question and after he convinces the whole hunting community that Dean Winchester is just as corrupt as his brother, he'll join you…" Tom tried to speak but his voice was lost along with his soul. He only hoped the demon believed his lie and that he would get a chance to see his own brother again as he let the darkness take him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam groaned as he blinked to clear the fuzziness from his vision. His tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of his mouth and his head pounded in time to his heart beat. He tried to reach up to keep his brain from falling out of his skull only to find out he was tied to a chair. He tugged against the restraints holding him but there was no give in the bindings.

He tried to remember what happened when suddenly he realized. The demon they'd been hunting had found a new home, in Wade. The problem was; how was he supposed to get the bastard out without hurting his friend. His mind went back to how it had been with Ruby. This wouldn't have been a problem back then but now? Now he would most likely have to kill a good man just to get rid of the demon.

The old feelings began to rise in him, the need to have control, to be able to be on a level playing field in a world where he was David taking on Goliath. But just as quickly self loathing rose to squelch it. It was the same justification he used before and it had felt right to him. After all, that is what both his father and brother had drilled into him since he was old enough to hunt. Save as many as they could by killing the things no one wanted to see.

He thought he was doing the right thing, but since he'd been on his own he began to realize his father had also told him to keep the bigger picture in mind. It wasn't fair that some had to die, he remembered during the last hunt Dean had even told him there was nothing he could do to save those teens. How many times had his brother and father both tried to save the innocent person but if there was no other choice, they had killed.

The sudden jerking of his head as a hand grabbed him by the hair caused the young hunter to gasp. "It's 'bout time you decided to join the party Sam."

"Who—who are you?" Sam stuttered he caught a glimpse of a man wearing a cowboy hat. It had to be another hunter, but he'd never met the man. As the cowboy's fist connected with his cheek, he felt something shatter. The pain brought a tear to his eye as the first hit was soon followed by another to the opposite side of his face.

"I'm the one whose gonna make you wish you was never born you demon blood sucker. But first, you're gonna tell me where we can find your new master…"

"Christo!" Sam called out as he saw the man's face for the first time. He didn't know whether to be happy or scared that there was no reaction.

"How dare you! I'm not the one on trial here. Now why don't you just make it easy on everyone and admit you are working for Lucifer. I promise to make your death a quick one."

"No! I didn't…" Sam groaned as a fist landed in his stomach making him gasp for air.

"Don't lie to me boy!" The hunter yelled, his eyes cold as stone. "Now once again, where is your new master!"

"I don't know…" Sam gasped out.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way. Maybe you need a little more persuasion. I wonder how that demon blood of yours will react to consecrated iron?" The man pulled out a gun and held it against Sam's thigh.

"NO! Please…" Sam struggled against the bonds holding him but the sound of the gun being cocked caused him to stop. He couldn't tell the man what he wanted. An air of defeat settled on the young hunter as he realized on some level he deserved everything that was about to happen. He was just glad Dean wasn't around to see it. Sam swallowed as he watched the man's finger caress the trigger, the sound of a shot echoed in the room followed by someone screaming.

It took a moment for Sam to realize the person who had screamed was him as the pain in his leg blossomed. "I got plenty of ammo here boy, so once again—are you going to admit you were conspiring with that bitch Ruby all along to release Lucifer and end the world?"

"Please…" Sam tried again, the pain of being beaten and shot making it difficult for him to process any coherent thoughts.

"Fine, guess we need to try again."

The silence of the warehouse was once again broken by the sound of a gun shot.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry, but his seemed like a good place to end this chapter. *ducks under desk* But the next update is almost done, so I promise not to make you wait too long. Thanks for all the great reviews. For some reason, the site wouldn't let me respond but I'll keep trying. In the meantime accept my heartfelt thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favored and alerted this story—you warm a writer's heart!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 The Search Begins

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 3 –The Search Begins**

Dean glanced over at the man sitting in the shotgun seat. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he once again wished that things could be different. He tried to convince himself he was happy, that he was glad he was finally free of the family that had held him down for so long. The truth was, he did feel free for the first time in his life and he did like the feeling. He didn't have to worry about anyone except himself. His actions would only affect him.

But then he listened to Sam's phone message while he waited for Bobby to gather a few things from his van. He heard the hurt and confusion and knew he was the cause this time. His brother was still trying but he had stopped and now Sam was in trouble. The worst part was his brother thought he wanted nothing to do with him.

Somewhere along the line he'd forgotten his brother meant more to him than anything else. The feeling of betrayal was still there and the hurt over his brother's decisions. But there was also guilt for putting Sam in the position to begin with. It wasn't his anger that was keeping them apart, but his avoidance of the guilt he felt each time he looked at his brother.

"So how much longer are boys gonna be takin' this vacation?" Bobby asked breaking into his thoughts. Their old friend had also suffered, had been lied to and even knocked unconscious by his brother and yet he'd been able to accept Sam and move on.

"I know Bobby…" Dean started.

"Do you? Do you really? You haven't spoken to the boy in over a month Dean." Bobby gazed steadily at him.

"I've been a little busy." Dean said brusquely, his anger beginning to rise. "Besides, he agreed that we should work apart."

"I'm sure he did at first Dean. You both were in a bad place and while I think going your separate ways may have been a stupid, I can understand it and have respected your decisions. But boy, you know he's got a target on his back and you left him without backup."

"I told him to hunt with Ellen or even Joshua would have joined him Bobby. He didn't have to be alone; he could have come to stay with you…" Even to his own ears, the excuse sounded lame. He knew his brother wouldn't want to accept the help, wouldn't want to put others at risk because deep down he believe Sam when he'd told him he was afraid of himself. A sigh escaped his lips before he gazed over at his old friend.

"He's his own man now Bobby. We tried to help him and he walked away. I have to let him do this to prove to himself that he can." Dean saw the sympathy in the man's eyes before he turned to look back at the road.

For a moment he thought Bobby was through but then he should have known better. The man had been holding his thoughts in for too long. "So what does he prove if he gets himself killed? Did it ever occur to you that would be what he wants? The hunts the boy is taking on are the most dangerous, hell other hunters have walked away from a few of them and yet he's still out there trying to prove to himself. It was bad enough when he stopped hunting in the beginning, but when he decided to jump back in, it's almost like he's on a suicide mission."

Dean flinched as he thought about what the old hunter was saying. He'd thought Sam was just trying to prove to him he could hunt, but what if he was really trying to just get himself killed? After their last phone conversation, he'd thought he was sparing Sam more hurt, but in the end what if he had driven him into despair.

"God Bobby this is so messed up. I don't know what to do anymore." Dean finally admitted as he pushed down harder on the gas pedal. Suddenly it was even more urgent he get to Sam. He thought his brother knew he still cared and eventually wanted him back.

"You do what you've always done—what you both have always done. You be there for him and kick him in the ass if he needs it—but you protect his back and you let him have yours." Bobby cuffed Dean lightly behind the ears. "Idjits…"

Just as Dean was going to reply he heard Bobby's cell phone ring. He noticed the tenseness of his friend's shoulders as he answered.

"Where exactly are you Tom?" Bobby's spoke tersely into the phone. When he heard the name he knew it was one of the hunters that were hunting his brother. He pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed the phone.

"This is Dean Winchester and I know you have my brother. Now you're gonna tell me where he is or so help me god…" It was funny how the old emotions came flooding back. The need to protect, the need to make sure Sam was safe surfaced with a vengeance.

"Damn it boy, give me the phone before you have him hangin' up!" Bobby grabbed the phone back and continued the conversation.

"Listen Tom, Sam Winchester is innocent of whatever that fool Dodger is feeding you with. Now tell me where he is before you get yourself into something you'll regret."

Dean watched as Bobby nodded for a moment but before he could say anything else alarm flashed across his friend's face.

"Tom? Damn it boy what warehouse!" Dean watched as the old hunter's shoulders slumped before he turned his concerned gaze towards him.

"What happened?"

"I heard a shot and the boy screamed, then the line went dead." Bobby sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before replacing his cap.

"Did he tell you where they had Sam?" Dean felt sorry for the young man, but not enough to waste time on him. He was one of the rogue hunters who now held his brother's life in their hands.

"All he could get out was a warehouse. We'll have to do some leg work when we get there. I'll start checking the hospitals in an hour or two…" Bobby pulled out the phone and shortly he was talking to Ellen.

Dean tuned the conversation out as a coldness settled into his stomach. If the hunters were killing their own—what did that mean for Sam?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam flinched as the sound of the gun shot echoed through the room. His gaze fell down to the hole that now went through the seat of the chair between his legs. Laughter echoed as the man stepped back and gazed at him with hate filled eyes.

"You're gonna tell me everything I want to know before we're through and then maybe I'll let you precede your new master back to hell." Sam felt dizzy as the beatings and blood loss began to take their toll. From the amount of blood he was losing he figured it wouldn't take long.

"What have you done Dodger?" Wade's voice filled the room.

"Just thought I'd soften him up for yah Wade. Where did you go?" Dodger turned to face the other hunter.

"I caught up with Tom to ask him to get us a few more supplies but…" Wade looked away before turning back, his eyes filled with sadness.

"What?" Dodger asked.

"He was on the phone with Ellen, I got to him before he could tell her anything but he pulled his gun on me. I had to kill him…" Wade finished softly.

Dodger stepped back for a moment, his gaze narrowed before he finally shook his head. "Damn fool boy. He was having doubts before you came back." The cowboy quickly turned and landed another punch to Sam's stomach. "It's all your fault demon lover. If it weren't for you the boy would still be alive!"

Sam groaned as his breath was driven from his lungs at the next punch. He didn't know how much more his body would take. "Not—my—ffault. He—he's—demon…" Sam screamed as the wound on his leg was pressed down on. White hot pain ran through him as he fought to stay conscious.

"Liar! The only demon here is you!" Dodger raised his fist again but was stopped by Wade's hand. Sam could see the smile on the man's face before his mask fell back in place.

"No sense in killing him before we get the information we need. Go walk it off!" Wade said to Dodger before he moved forward and grabbed Sam's hair. He pulled his head painfully back until he was forced to gaze into the cold black eyes. The eyes quickly changed back to their normal color, but he'd seen enough to know he was in trouble.

"You can save us all time and yourself some pain if you'll just tell us three things Sam."

"Don't know where…" Sam mumbled.

"Of course you do. You know where Lucifer is but why don't we try something easier. It was both you and your brother who started the apocalypse right? Dean is just as guilty as you; in fact I'm betting he didn't come back from his trip to Hell without a little demonic passenger." Wade glanced back at the other hunter and grinned. Sam could see Dodger was buying the whole story. He had to protect Dean; nothing else mattered at this point.

"No! He tried to stop me. It was my fault—I drank the demon blood—I worked with Ruby and…" Sam swallowed before he met the gaze of the demon. "I let your father out of his cage. CHRISTO!" The young hunter screamed and smiled as he saw the instant reaction. He had hoped that Dodger would see and understand. But the man had turned and walked away towards the opposite side of the warehouse.

A hard slap across his face caused him to look back up at the demon possessed hunter. "Good try but you see, he won't believe you and soon the other hunters will also come to their senses."

"It won't work—they all aren't as stupid as Dodger and Dean will stop you." Sam ground out.

"I don't need to work on all, just some boy. Once we have the hunters fighting among themselves, they'll be easy pickings. Besides, once they find out your brother was also in on it he'll be so busy running from them my father will have time to claim what's his." Wade grinned as he ran a finger down Sam's face.

"What are you talking about?" Sam whispered.

"You're his vessel. Of course, he'll have to fix up some of the dings and dents but once you agree, he'll be ready to move in and set up house."

"I'll never agree so he can just go someplace else." The young hunter let his head drop as the room continued to swirl around him. Somehow what the demon said wasn't a big shock. He'd always known—it was why he'd tried so hard to fight against it. To have it confirmed though caused the brief flair of hope that he'd ever get to be with his brother and Bobby again to fade. There was no way he'd put either of them in the position of having to kill him—he'd do it himself.

"Such dark thoughts, that's all right Sammy. Once you give in and agree your pain and suffering will end." Wade walked over to the table and returned with a first aid kit. Sam flinched as he watched the man pull out the supplies.

"But until then why don't we plug the leak and continue." Sam flinched as he watched the demonic hunter lay out the probe and other supplies to remove the bullet from his leg. He jumped as the man pulled out a knotted bandana from his pocket and moved to gag him.

"Wouldn't do to have you bite off your tongue, after all we need you to talk—eventually." Sam glared at the man as he was gagged. He understood that the demon didn't want to take any more chances that he'd spill his secret.

"And of course, we don't seem to have any sort of pain relief so when you're ready to tell us what we want to know—just nod." Sam let his head drop to his chest and tried to prepare for what he knew was coming.

Dodger had returned just in time to hand Wade the probe. "I don't see why we need to keep him alive. He's a Winchester through and through, nothing is gonna get him to talk."

"Why give up so early? If we kill him now it would be too easy for him. I want to make it slow for what he's done, what his brother has done. If the world is gonna end, then I want them to suffer as much as the rest of us don't you?" Wade said as he pushed the probe into the hole in Sam's leg. The pain was immediate as he felt it touch bone. He couldn't help the scream that fell from his lips.

"Okay, but he doesn't leave here alive Wade." Dodger nodded as he glared up at Sam. "He pays for Tom's death with his own."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pulled up to the first motel in North Ridge Montana. It was their usual hole in the wall place complete with faded paint and doors that looked like they'd been kicked in one time too many. But he didn't care. To him it was just a place to stop and begin the search for Sam. He pulled Bobby's wheelchair from the trunk and helped his friend from the car.

"I've checked with the local hospitals but there is no reported gun shot victim being admitted and no one matching Sam's description either." Bobby replied as he accepted his pack from Dean before wheeling into the room. He dropped the bag by the door and moved towards the table. He looked at the other bed and sighed, it should be Sam sleeping there not him.

He watched as Dean entered the room and dropped his own bag at the end of the bed closest to the door. He couldn't help but notice the slightly slumped shoulders when his gaze also moved towards the other bed. "We'll get him back Dean." The old hunter offered.

"Yes, we will." Dean said with conviction that didn't quite meet his eyes. The green orbs were filled with worry and guilt.

"Well while you go play 'G-man' with the locals I'll keep making calls to see if we can't narrow down the possible warehouses. I also asked Ellen to join us since I don't think I'll be much help." Bobby slammed his fist on his useless legs. It was times like this where he felt his loss the most. His boys needed him and he was helpless. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Your being here is enough Bobby. I don't think I could handle this without you." Dean said softly before he stepped back with a slight grin on his face. "But first we need food and I need a beer. I'll be back in a few with both."

Bobby laughed softly as he watched the young man who he now thought of as his own walked from the room. As dire as the situation was, in a way he was glad it had happened. It was the kick in the pants that the older Winchester needed. Now he just had to worry about getting Sam back on the same page.

He thought back over his conversations with the youngest hunter over the past couple of months and he really was concerned. It wasn't so much what Sam had said, but how he said it. The boy was still self-destructing. He just hoped his other surrogate son hadn't slipped too far away to bring back.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his gun and wheeled to the door. "Who is it?"

"Ellen you old coot, now open the door." He grinned as he pulled the door open to let the bar tender turned hunter in.

"Where's Dean?" Ellen remarked as she dropped her own bag in the room.

"He's out getting supplies and if I know him stopping off at the local police station to follow up on our only lead." Bobby moved back and watched as Ellen sighed before sitting down on one of the rickety chairs.

"I can't believe that Wade would be involved in this. It just doesn't make sense!" Ellen remarked as she looked up at Bobby.

"I know, but then people get a bit antsy when they figure out what's comin' at them. Maybe he just wants to talk to the boy after all."

"And maybe Jo will give up hunting." Ellen sighed as she looked towards the second bed. "This could get bad really fast. Dodger is bad news Bobby."

"I know, but we have a lead and with a little luck, we'll get the boy back before it can go too far."

"I hope you're right Bobby or we're gonna lose them both."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam jerked as the cold water sluiced down his body. He shivered as he tried to figure out where he was. The throbbing in his leg was keeping time with his heart but that wasn't his biggest concern at the moment. The last thing he remembered was Wade patching him up before he lost consciousness. Unfortunately he had been aware during most of the painful procedure.

However now his shoulders were screaming from the strain of being hung from the ceiling; his wrists throbbing from the tight manacles that were cutting off circulation in his hands. The metal was biting into his skin, his feet unable to touch the ground. He jerked again as another bucket of iced water hit him.

"Wake up Sammy; we need to continue our discussion." Wade smirked as he stayed back and watched Dodger throw a third bucket of the cold water on the helpless man.

"Mph!" Sam cried into the gag. How was he supposed to talk with the gag still firmly in place?

"Are you ready to admit that Dean is just as guilty as you?" Wade asked.

Sam shook his head and glared at the hunters.

"Fine, then I guess we have more work to do. Dodger remember to leave some skin as it wouldn't do for him to die too soon." Wade smirked as Sam's eyes moved to follow the other hunter. His breathing hitched as he saw the whip the man chose from the implements on the table. He couldn't help the slight flinch as Dodger ran the whip down his chest before stepping behind him.

Even though he knew what to expect, the pain of the first strike still took his breath away. The next one caused him to arch as he felt the skin on his back give way. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his breathing like his father had taught them. As he breathed through the pain his mind began to wander over possible ways to escape. If he could get them to remove the gag, he could try an exorcism but he was sure Wade would silence him before he got too far.

Once again he wished he had his powers back. He wouldn't be able to do anything except expel the demon, but that would at least be proof to the other hunter he wasn't on Lucifer's side. He could feel the helplessness eating away at him again; the feeling of no control swamped his senses as the beating continued. He jumped as Wade stepped forward and whispered, "Not so easy without the demon blood is it Sammy? Without it, you're just like the rest of the meat suits. I can't believe you gave up the power. Bad move Sammy, really bad move."

Sam blinked as he heard the words and realized once again how quickly he had begun to fall down the rabbit hole. Dean had been right. He still craved the power, the control he'd had while the tainted blood flowed through him. He'd never be cured, never be able to resist. As he felt the blood running down his back and pooling on the floor beneath his feet he realized there would never be a time when he would be free.

"That's right Sammy; you'll never be able to avoid your fate so why fight so hard. Just nod your head and let me know you accept what my father offers and I'll get rid of the hunter for you. In fact, I'll even promise to protect your brother." The demon continued to whisper as Dodger landed another blow across his shoulder blades.

Sam blinked back the tears that had formed against his will. Like Dean, he'd learned his lesson about making any kind of deal with the demons. He shook his head and prepared to endure. The next lash landed on his lower back, curling around his side leaving liquid fire in its wake.

Besides, if he died then everyone would be safe including Dean. It was the way it was supposed to be and he wasn't going to fight it any longer.

TBC

Raven524: Hides under desk. I know, I know major hurt Sammy in this one. But I couldn't resist a little more limp Sam. Thanks for all the reviews! Your all amazing!


	4. Chapter 4 Brother Where Art Thou

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 4 – Brother Where Art Thou?**

Dean stood waiting in the local sheriff's office. He decided to stop in and try to get some information to find his brother. Normally he would have gone the FBI route, but since he wasn't dressed for the usual role he decided to play grieving relative of the dead hunter. He heard the whispered voices before the door opened.

"So you are related to the deceased how?" The local sheriff was in his late forties and obviously had not had to run a marathon lately. In a way, Dean was glad since his current façade was kind of lame. But he knew better than to take the lawman lightly. He placed a look of sorrow on his face and began his performance.

"Tom was my cousin. We grew close after his brother was killed a few months ago by a wolf—I can't believe it's him…" Dean swallowed and looked at the wall as if he was trying to gather himself together.

"Well now son, first we need to make sure it is him. Follow me down to the morgue." Dean turned and followed the man down to the basement of the small police station. He stood beside the draped figure and for a moment shuddered as he imagined his brother beneath the white sheet. The Sheriff saw his reaction and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy son." Dean watched as the sheet was slowly pealed back revealing the young hunter. His first reaction was one of shock at the age of the boy in front of him; he couldn't be more than twenty. Swallowing again, Dean gazed down and saw the large hole in the boy's chest.

"He was shot?" Dean managed.

"Yes. We found him in the alley behind the Mexican restaurant over on Fifth Avenue. It's a rough neighborhood full of old abandoned buildings and warehouses. Close as we can figure, it was a robbery gone bad. Something must have spooked the killer though as his wallet was still on him." The sheet was pulled back up and Dean allowed the Sheriff to guide him from the room.

"What are you doing to find the guy who did this?" Dean continued playing his role.

"We're doing everything we can. Give me your phone number and I'll call you when we can release the body." The hunter quickly gave the lawman one of the untraceable numbers Bobby had given him. He turned to leave but stopped for a moment to ask one last question.

"You have any other men die this week?" The lawman paused and looked at him quizzically.

"No, why would you ask son?"

"I just wondered if there was something more to this than a robbery…" An understanding look passed over the man's face as he patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Son, just let us handle the investigation. I promise you we'll find the person who did this and make sure he's brought to justice."

Dean shook his head as he left the police station. The man obviously had no clue what he was dealing with. But he'd gotten enough information to help them narrow down the search. He pulled into the local Burger King and grabbed some dinner. Another stop at the local mini market produced a six pack of beer and a detailed map of the city. He grabbed a bag of peanut M&M's and one of the granola bars Sammy liked. As he dropped the items into the bag he realized what he'd done. It had been a long time since he'd grabbed something for his kid brother, too long.

A short time later he was entering the motel parking lot when he noticed a familiar car parked on the opposite side of the building. He pulled up closer and realized it was Sam's car. Holding back the moisture that had suddenly gathered in his eyes, he parked next to it and looked at the door to the room. Maybe he'd find something inside to help with the search.

It only took him a moment to jimmy the lock before he stood inside what was obviously his brother's room. He noticed the laptop still open on the table. The upturned chair was another sign that his brother hadn't left willingly. Sam's journal lay open beside the computer, its pages filled with the familiar writing. He gazed over at the single bed and noted it hadn't been slept in. The connecting door to the next room was open.

"So you didn't trust him enough to have him in the same room…" Dean muttered as he quickly scanned the other room. The difference was plain to see. The other room was undisturbed and empty. Even though Wade had checked in, he hadn't left any clues behind. The hunter closed the connecting door and began to collect his brother's things. He'd empty out the car later because there was no way Sam wasn't returning with him.

As he picked up the worn journal something fell from the pages. Dean quickly picked it up and recognized it as the picture his father had always had in his journal. It showed a time when the small family had been happy. Dean sat down on the bed and opened the journal to replace the picture when he noticed a page that had his name on it.

The entry was dated the day Sam had asked him if he could come back. It was short but the words hit him hard as he read what his brother had written.

"…_Finished the Wendigo hunt, luckily the son of a bitch wasn't as smart as the one Dean and I went up against. The flare gun worked but only after I managed to drive it into a cave with no exit. It was close but then I guess my time, my penance isn't done. I sometimes think I should just let the damn thing take me but then old instincts kick in and I manage to live to fight another day. I'm tired of doing this alone, I can't do this alone but I have to until I can prove to Dean and myself that I'm worthy to continue. Dean still hasn't forgiven me and I understand it—I can't forgive myself so how can I expect him to. He was right, I don't deserve to be beside him in this war so I'll do what I can to watch his back by taking out as many evil son's of bitches as I can before my time is up. It's the least I can do…"_

The entry continued on describing his research for the next hunt. As Dean paged through he saw all the hunts his brother had been on, most of them he wasn't even aware of because he never asked. He'd assumed Sam was taking on the odd ghost hunt now and then. But here in his hands was the evidence that his brother was desperate. By the number of hunts, it was clear he hadn't taken any breaks. In a way it went to show how good a hunter his brother really was—no one except maybe himself could have kept up the pace without self destructing.

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean cried as he slammed the book shut. His brother was trying to prove he deserved something he already had. There was never any question that Sam had screwed up but he thought the kid understood he only needed time to get past it, to get his own head on straight before they got back together. He thought his brother understood that he didn't want to put temptation in his path until they were both sure he could handle it. But it was clear to him now that Sam was on a suicide mission and this time it was his fault.

He quickly stuffed the rest of Sam's things back into his duffle and exited the room. He threw them into the back of the Impala and headed to the room he now shared with Bobby. He was surprised to find out he'd been gone most of the day already and they still had no idea where his brother was. He grabbed the things he'd bought along with Sam's PC and journal and entered the room only to be met with an irate Bobby Singer.

"Where the hell have you been boy?" Bobby rolled over his eyes looking at the PC and journal in Dean's hands.

"I made a few stops okay and I brought us some food…" Dean placed the items on the table before turning to face his friend. He managed to duck the ball cap that was aimed as his behind.

"Obviously you never heard of a phone. Next time, I swear if you don't check in I'll…" Bobby stopped and took a breath before he continued. "Ellen will be back later, she's getting a list of all the warehouses and their locations from the county clerk's office. What did you find out at the Sheriff's?"

Dean smiled as he followed the older hunter to the table. The two men began to eat while Dean brought his surrogate father up to date with everything he'd found. He paused as he pulled out Sam's journal. The urge to read more, to understand the damage he'd done by ignoring his brother was great but he knew they didn't have time.

"He still loves you Dean and there 'aint nothing that boy wouldn't do for you." The man's eyes were filled with understanding as he tipped his beer and took a sip. "Did he say what he was hunting?"

The oldest Winchester sighed before opening the journal to the last entry. He scanned it for a moment before he replied. "Looks like he suspected some kind of demon, Bobby. According to his notes, normal law abiding citizens were suddenly acting out. From what I can see, he's probably right. The victims aren't tied to one location and no obvious connections. He even managed to do a quick history of the area—nothing out of the ordinary until now."

"Does he say what kind of demon?" Bobby asked as he rolled over to see what Dean was looking at in the journal.

"No, it's clear he'd just started to research that part when he was taken." Dean paused and pointed to the interrupted wording. "I bet he was attacked while he was writing—the son of a bitch caught him by surprise."

"Well he had no reason to suspect Wade. Even Ellen can't understand why the man would be involved." Bobby scratched his bearded face.

"I checked with the front desk on my way back here. It seems that Wade had checked in here about a two weeks ago, he stayed for about ten days and then he checked in again yesterday with Sam. Why would he have been here for so long, leave and then come back?" Dean waited for his friend to catch on to what he suspected. It didn't take long before Bobby slapped his leg with his fist.

"Possessed, the demon found him and is riding around in him. I bet he ran into your brother and thought Christmas had come early!" Bobby remarked as he looked up at Dean.

"Yep, it would explain why the man was involved but it also means Sam is in even more trouble…" Dean couldn't help but worry. His brother was facing the very being that could cause a relapse. He knew Sam was strong, but what if he wasn't?

"You know Dean; maybe Sam had the right idea. He can't keep running from demons forever. Eventually he was bound to run across one or more. There's too many of them loose for him to avoid."

"I know Bobby, but what if he can't resist? You should have seen him when he killed those two teens, the longing on his face. How can I know he won't slip back into using the blood again?" Dean sat down heavily on the bed, his face in his hands.

"You don't. Any more than you know if you or he will be alive this time tomorrow. There's no guarantees in life Dean. But I believe your brother is stronger than he thinks. I know he's stronger when he's around you." Dean watched as Bobby rolled over and looked out the window before continuing. "You boys have always been stronger together. Sure you have your differences. But I have to admit your Daddy did one thing right."

"What's that Bobby?"

"He made sure you both would always look out for each other, take care of each other in a world where you could never be sure of anything else." Bobby held up his hand. "I know, your brother made some bad choices and so did you but in the end do you honestly believe your brother would turn his back on you?"

Dean thought back on the words he'd read in Sam's journal. Even after being shut off from the one person who should have had his back, his brother had still tried to cover his. While he was off fighting the good fight, his brother had been doing the only thing he could to help him. Shame filled him when he thought about the way he'd treated Sam. It was never his intention to let it go so far.

"And beating yourself up over what happened 'aint gonna get that kid home. You both needed breathing room. So what say we save the pity party until we find your brother—and we will find him Dean." Bobby clapped his hand on the young hunter's shoulder and gently squeezed. Dean nodded and took in a deep breath. Just as he was getting ready to go back and see what else Sam had found out a knock at the door sounded.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked as Dean pulled his gun and looked out the peep hole.

"It's Ellen…"

Dean opened the door and smiled as the woman entered the room. "Nice to see you took my advice and are relaxing Dean." Ellen remarked as she gazed at him before entering the room.

"I'm fine." Dean automatically responded but noticed the woman wasn't buying any of it. The truth was his injuries were bothering him a little, but it wasn't anything he hadn't hunted with before.

"I've got the list of warehouses but I gotta tell you there are quite a few scattered all around town. Most of them are located on the West side." Ellen pulled out the list and set it on the table.

"Well Tom was found near Fifth Avenue and there was no mention of a car being found with him so I say we start there and work our way out." Dean opened the map he'd purchased and spread it out on the table.

"Okay, I'll mark the locations on the map and then we can try to figure out which ones to search." Ellen pulled out a pen and got to work. Dean and Bobby split the list and decided to call each location to find out if they were currently occupied. As they worked into the night, each had only one thought—was Sam still alive or had the hunters already finished and moved on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam groaned as consciousness ate away at the blissful relief of oblivion. Hazel eyes blinked slowly taking in the surroundings before a shudder caused an agonized moan past dry cracked lips. The gag was still in place drawing out any moisture that had remained in his mouth. His arms were pulled painfully behind him, his legs and feet also tied so tight he couldn't feel his toes. As he tried to move to get more comfortable, pain sliced through him making him gasp. His back was on fire and each movement made tears fill his eyes.

Deciding movement was out of the question for the moment. He took a deep breath and tried to figure out where he was. The floor beneath him was cold cement and the only light was coming from a light bulb in the ceiling. He could see the steel door but getting to it in his current condition was impossible. The beatings had continued for what seemed like hours. He'd lose consciousness only to be brought back with another ice bath until finally even that hadn't been enough to bring him around.

"_You've already admitted your own guilt, just admit your brother helped and we can stop."_ Wade's voice echoed in his mind. Over and over he'd asked and each time Sam had shaken his head no. He'd never give them what they wanted—what the demon really wanted. He'd die first.

Of course he wasn't sure he was going to get that option. If Lucifer wanted him as his vessel he had a feeling Wade wouldn't let Dodger go too far. His mind wandered back to the last conversation he'd had with his brother. Dean had been right; he was still a liability to anyone around him. He'd have to figure out a way to get free on his own and then he'd do the only thing he could—he'd find a place and end it once and for all.

The metal door squeaked on rusted hinges as Dodger entered the room. He carried a long narrow stick in his hand as he approached the helpless Winchester. "So you ready to admit your brother is a traitor and tell us where your buddy Lucifer is hiding?"

Sam sighed as he once again shook his head. He screamed into the gag as he felt himself pulled up to his feet, the ropes holding his legs together were cut as he was dragged towards the door. His legs almost buckled as feeling surged back into them. He struggled weakly only to have the man beside him push him onto the floor in the next room. Before he could move the thin reed struck his shoulders. The pain was instantaneous as Sam tried to roll away from the pain.

Dodger smiled and moved to pull him up again but this time Sam was ready for him. He pulled his legs to his chest and lashed out at the hunter. The man flew against a table and fell stunned as the young hunter rolled to his knees and began the painful process of getting to his feet. He blocked the pain and concentrated on his goal—the door at the other end of the warehouse.

Shaking his head to clear his vision Sam began to move as quickly as his body would allow towards freedom. He had almost made it to the door when he heard a soft laugh off to his right. He ducked the first blow but was sent off balance and fell to his knees. "I don't think so Sammy." Wade chuckled as he kicked Sam in the ribs with his steel toed boot. The sound of cracking bone followed by a gasp of pain filled the room.

"Dodger, you think you can keep him under control this time?" Wade asked as he grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him back into the warehouse.

"I'll make it so he never runs away again." Dodger said ominously as he moved forward and grabbed Sam on the other side. Before the young hunter could even catch his breath he found himself strapped down to the chair, a small metal table was pulled over and placed under his legs before his ankles and legs were tied down. Hazel eyes watched as the hunter walked over and picked up the thin stick he'd had earlier.

"You know the most sensitive place on the human body Sammy boy?" Dodger grinned as Sam looked down for a moment before raising his head to glare back. "Most people think it's your privates, but it's a little further south. Sam watched as the man stood at the foot of the table and raised the cane before bringing it down across the sole of his left food. The pain was intense as the young hunter tried to curl his foot away.

Unfortunately the ropes that held him down prevent him from getting away from the next strike. This time the right foot was hit causing Sam to arch his back. Tears gathered in his eyes as a moan managed to escape past his gag. He watched as Wade placed a hand on Dodger's shoulder.

"So Sam, do you admit you started the apocalypse?" Sam sighed and nodded yes after all he'd already said as much.

"Do you admit to drinking demon blood and working with a demon to free Lucifer?" Once again Sam nodded.

"Do you admit your brother helped you jump start the end of the world?" Sam's head snapped up, his eyes glared for a moment before he shook his head no.

"And I thought we were making progress. Okay, Dodger have fun!" Wade remarked as he removed his hand and stepped back. Sam couldn't help it; he shook his head no even as the next lash hit his unprotected foot. A scream was torn from his lips as strike after strike was laid on the exposed flesh. He could see the blood stained stick as it rose and fell until all that was left to him was the pain.

Just as he felt himself slipping away the beating stopped and the men moved to stand beside him. He couldn't help the flinch when he felt the restraints removed and he was pulled to his feet. His knees buckled as his shredded feet touched the floor. "Guess he won't be runnin' away anytime soon." Dodger snickered as he helped Wade drag Sam towards the chain hanging in the center of the room.

Sam struggled weakly as his hands were once more placed in the iron manacles and he was hoisted to hang with his feet a few inches off the floor. He jerked as ice cold water was thrown on him until he was shivering with cold. Dull eyes followed the men as they pulled a table closer. An old battery was sitting on it with jumper cables attached. It didn't take much imagination to see where this was going next.

"Do you admit your brother helped you Sam?" Wade asked again as he held the two ends together to show him the spark.

For a moment he was confused, Dean had helped him—he'd tried but the young hunter had closed his eyes and walked away. He'd even tried to choke his brother for daring to try to keep him from Ruby's clutches. His eyes moved up and gazed at the hunters, his mind no longer processing everything as his injuries and exhaustion pulled at his last reserves.

"I said, do you admit your brother not only helped you open the devils gate, but also set Lucifer free?" Sam blinked and shook his head no. It didn't matter what they asked him, he would answer the same. To answer yes would mean others would die and he couldn't allow that. He tried to raise his head but the effort was almost too much.

"I'm glad you still want to play Sam. The voltage won't be enough to kill you—but the pain will make you wish you were dead." Dodger said as he took the cables from Wade. He had donned insulated gloves as he moved towards the helpless hunter. Another douse of cold water was followed by excruciating pain as the cables touched his stomach.

Sam couldn't help it, he screamed.

TBC

Raven524: Okay another chapter of Sammy wumpage. I just couldn't help myself. I wonder if big brother will find him before he finally says yes? Thanks again to all the wonderful reviews. They are all appreciated and loved.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle Plans

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 5 – Battle Plans**

Dean paced as he waited for Ellen to call in. After spending the evening narrowing down the search, they ended up with over twenty warehouses that would fit the criteria. Of course, Dean didn't want to think about the fact that it was a weekend and they could be using any place, vacant or not. As close as they could figure it have been at least 24 hours if not longer that Sam had been in the rogue hunters' clutches.

He rubbed a hand across his neck as he recalled his last conversation with Sam:

"_So why don't I join you Dean. I mean, it's been a whole month and…" Sam asked softly_

"_Look Sam, I know you've been doing good. I mean, Bobby has told me all the things you've hunted and I'm really proud of you little brother." Dean swallowed; he wasn't ready for this yet. There were too many demons and he just couldn't put Sam in that much danger—not yet._

"_But you don't want me back…"_

_The oldest hunter took a deep breath and tried to do some damage control. "Sam, now just isn't a good time okay. You're doing good and I know Bobby has told you he can put you in contact with Ellen. She'd be glad to hunt with you until we can meet up…"_

"_But now isn't the time…" Dean remembered the telltale hitch that meant his brother was upset before he continued. "It's okay Dean, I understand. I won't ask again. You let me know when you're ready. I'll call you next week. Stay safe big brother."]_

The next week Dean had been neck deep in demons after Cas found a town that was being over-run. So he'd missed Sam's call. The following week, another hunt and another missed opportunity. After that the calls were less frequent but by then he'd convinced himself it was easier for Sam if he just let it go to voicemail. Dean hadn't thought much about it. In fact, he'd been glad that his brother was backing off, giving him the space he asked for.

It just never occurred to him that Sam would think he'd never want him back. That his brother would try to kill himself to prove he was worthy to stand by his side. It never crossed his mind that he was now doing the same thing their father had done. He'd forgotten how much it hurt. It seemed he was the one was always pushing his brother away. First after their father's death, then with the whole deal fiasco and now when Sam needed him most, he'd let him walk away to figure things out on his own.

More importantly he'd forgotten what he'd told Cas when they'd held him prisoner. _"I'll even take Sam as he is…" _Sure he'd tried to act like nothing had happened during the first few weeks after Lucifer escaped. But he couldn't get past his own issues. The end of the world had happened during his watch, he hadn't been strong enough to stop it or to stop Sam. His brother may have opened the door, but Dean had been the one to provide the key. Somewhere along the line he'd forgotten what was important—Sam and family.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet Dean, why don't we try to narrow things down a bit more before Ellen gets back?" Bobby's voice broke through his spiraling thoughts. He glanced over and saw the understanding in the older man's eyes. He really didn't know what he'd do if Bobby hadn't stepped up to the plate after their father's death. He'd filled the void and so much more.

"How long can it take for her to check with the two realty companies in this town to see if anyone recognized Wade or Dodger?" Dean huffed. Ellen had volunteered to go in order to give him time to relax and get some rest before they started to search the buildings. They had to figure out a way to reduce the number of places to search because he felt Sam's time was running out.

"A lot less time than it would take the two of you to search twenty or more warehouses. Now if you can't sleep, at least come over here and eat your breakfast. You won't do Sam any good if you pass out." Bobby groused as he moved the map aside and placed a take-out box from the local diner on the table.

"When did you?" Dean asked as he smelled the eggs and bacon.

"I'm not an invalid you know. I can roll down the block and bring back some takeout." Bobby remarked as he rolled up to the table and opened his own Styrofoam container. "I went out while you were moving Sam's stuff to your car. Now eat before that stomach of your wakes the rest of the neighborhood."

Dean ate quietly for a few moments before he sighed and put his fork down. "Do you really think Sam was trying to get himself killed Bobby?"

He watched as the older hunter paused before looking up at him. "I think your brother has given up on himself, yes. I know you don't want to hear this and I don't mean it to sound the way it does, but you're the only thing that's kept that kid from self-destructing." Bobby reached across and grabbed Dean's hand as the oldest Winchester began to look away. Dean turned and looked back at his friend, the guilt clearly reflected in his green eyes. "But, he is also the only thing that's kept you from going over the edge as well. You both need each other Dean. I've never seen two siblings closer and if you ask my opinion; that bond you two have will be what ends up getting us out of this mess."

"Sure Bobby, like it's done so far." Dean shook his head.

"You two ain't been on the same page for awhile now Dean. Face it, when the two of you are in sync, nothin' can stop you. Did you ever wonder why the angels made sure you couldn't get to Sam? Why that demonic witch Ruby worked so hard to put a wedge between you? Neither side wants you two to be together boy."

Dean leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. Their friend did have a point. Bobby had mentioned that Sam had listened to his email before he drank the last dose of demon blood. If the message hadn't been tampered with, part of him knew that Sam would have stopped or at least would have waited to talk to him again. He remembered he told Sam in his message that they were brothers and nothing would change that. It was time he lived up to the words.

"Well let's hope we can get him back so I can apologize for my part in this. I should have fought harder for him…" Dean jumped when Bobby slammed his fist on the table.

"You and Sam are not to blame for any of this. You were both played Dean, by both heaven and hell. So you both had to step back and get your heads on straight. Big deal! I don't know if the right thing was to part ways or not. But I do know you couldn't go on with business as usual. You still can't. Now you can either wallow in guilt that don't belong to you or you can put it aside and work to get your brother back—what's it gonna be Winchester?" Dean could see the determination in the older hunter's eyes.

"I get you Bobby…" Dean replied but stopped as he heard the sound of a key in the lock. Bobby pulled his gun from the pouch in the side of the wheelchair while Dean pulled his knife and stepped to the side of the door. They both relaxed as Ellen stuck her head in before entering the room.

"I brought coffee and donuts, but I see you boys already got breakfast." Ellen grinned as she placed the items on the table.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked as he picked up the coffee and took a healthy sip.

"I think I know where they might be holding Sam. I even stopped by the place to take a quick look but I didn't see any kind of activity. Of course, the windows have bars on all of them and they have been painted black. There's only one way in that I could find which means it probably is the place we're looking for." Ellen grabbed a donut and took a bite. "But I did take the time to stop off and get us the building plans…"

"So what are we waiting for? I say we go stake it out and once we know for sure, we get Sam out." Dean said as he turned to reach for the bag of weapons he'd cleaned earlier.

"Look Dean, we have to do this right. I've called Joshua to come down and give us a hand. We don't know for sure how many hunters may be inside and if what you suspect is right, how many of them are possessed?" Ellen placed a calming hand on Dean's arm. "Damn it boy, use your head!"

"I can't just sit here, they could be killing him right now…" Dean argued as he pulled back.

"Think about it Dean, what good will it do you to go barging in only to get caught?" Bobby asked as he placed himself between the agitated hunter and the doorway. "When did Josh say he'd get here?"

Ellen looked down at her watch. "He should be here within the hour. Luckily I called him on the way here and asked him to stick close."

Dean sighed, his friends were right. He'd learned before that charging in to save Sam was usually a bad idea. He dropped the bag onto the bed and walked over to the table. "Okay fine, but while we wait I want you to give me as much detail as you can on the layout and on the men who are holding my brother…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blood and water pooled on the floor beneath the silent figure. Dodger spit on the floor and turned to the other person in the room. "He's not gonna talk Wade. I mean crap, he shouldn't even still be alive…" the hunter couldn't help the admiration that crept into his voice. He'd seen men and monsters alike crumble with less than what had been done to Sam Winchester and yet the kid still remained silent.

"Have you called and talked to the other hunters yet? Have they been able to find Dean Winchester?" Wade asked calmly as he continued to watch the unconscious boy swing from the chains holding him.

"I haven't called them yet Wade. You know the Winchester name has been bullet proof for years. I know this kid is guilty, but his brother? I think they parted ways because Dean finally realized the evil monster his brother had become. He couldn't stand to be around him any longer." Dodger shook his head. "How can you be so sure about Dean?"

Wade took a deep breath. "I'm not, but I just can't get past why his brother didn't kill Sam before he opened the doorway. Why did he hunt with him afterwards and why is Bobby Singer protecting them both?"

"Well I say we just kill the kid and worry about Dean Winchester later. If he doesn't come after us, then we'll have our answer won't we?" Dodger said softly as he ran the hunting knife he held over his thumb. A small bead of blood rose to the surface from the small cut left behind.

"No, he's almost there. We have time and I say we use it to get everything we can from him. Then I'll let you get revenge for Tom…" Wade moved over and grabbed another bucket filled with cold water. He threw the water on the helpless man and waited. When there was no response he moved closer and placed his fingers against the hunter's neck. The pulse was weak and rapid but still there. He could feel the heat radiating off the man's skin as a soft groan escaped through the gagged lips.

"Wakey wakey Sammy. Dodger has a new toy he wants to try out but we need you here to enjoy it." Wade slapped the man's face once, twice and then waited. He was rewarded by hazel eyes blinking open. They were unfocused but it was clear the man was back with them.

"Did your brother help you release Lucifer?" Wade asked again as he stood in front of the young man. He now understood why his father wanted this vessel so badly. The man's will was strong but he'd break him. He saw the slow shaking of the head before it dropped to the hunter's chest.

"No sleeping Sammy!" Wade called out as he poured more water over the already shivering form.

"Gno!" Sam called out softly as he shook his head to clear the water from his face.

"No? Okay, Dodger I'll leave you with him. Make sure you don't go too far—remember we still need him to find Lucifer." Wade smirked as he saw the look of defeat in the young man's face. Dodger was proving to be a bit more intelligent than he'd first thought, but in time he'd come around. If not, he'd join his friend Tom.

He heard the softly pleading groan as Dodger moved forward with the knife. He listened for a moment and smiled at the scream that followed. Yes, Sam Winchester would be broken and then his father would be able to move in. It was time to report to his father then he'd return and finish what he'd started, Sam Winchester would say yes when Lucifer arrived.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam looked into the hate filled eyes of his tormentor. He wondered why they just didn't get it over with. He deserved death, should have been dead years ago; except for the sacrifice his brother had made he would be. As he hung and listened to the slow drip of water and blood as it hit the floor, he realized his whole life was filled with blood.

The blood his mother shed trying to saving him, the blood he'd been forced to drink as an infant, Jessica's death, his father and brother broken and bleeding while he watched the yellow eyed demon torture them. The torn up body of his brother after the hell hounds attacked and the blood that flowed from a demon's arm. It all came back to him and his tainted blood. He never wanted it, never asked for it but he no longer could hide from it.

A sharp pain brought his head up as the knife pierced the skin on his stomach. The blade didn't go deep, just enough to cause him pain. "You know this is…was, Tom's favorite knife. His brother gave it to him just before he died. It seems fitting you get to feel it before you die." Dodger said softly as he placed the blade against his chest and began to make another cut.

Sam grunted as more blood dripped and joined the rest on the floor. He was cold and dizzy, a sure sign that he'd lost too much. He jumped as his head was pulled back to reveal his throat. "I should just slit your throat but Wade thinks you know where Lucifer is hiding. You care to tell me?"

Sam tried to speak, but the gag prevented him from doing more than grunt. "Just nod yes if you want to share Sam." He screamed as the blade was stabbed into his shoulder just below the bone. He panted as he tried to keep himself awake; if he could get the gag out maybe he could convince the man that Wade was the true enemy here.

Gathering what was left of his strength he slowly nodded his head yes. He watched as Dodger smiled. "Damn Wade was right. I thought for sure you'd never break Winchester." Sam tried to keep his stomach under control as the man spun him around to remove the gag.

He licked his dry lips trying to get some moisture into his too dry mouth. "Listen—you have…" A cough interrupted him that caused his ribs to painfully expand. For a moment he couldn't catch his breath as the world spun around him.

He sputtered as cold water sluiced down his body. "I said talk or the gag goes back in and I finish what I started." Dodger warned as he stepped back.

"You have to—have to kill---to kill—mmmeee…" Sam managed to get out between chattering teeth. His body shivered even while it burned.

"And why would I want to do that?" Dodger twirled the knife between his fingers.

"Have to—only way to stop him…" Sam managed, dark spots began to float in his vision but he fought to stay aware for just a few minutes longer. There was no time to convince the man to save him, so that left only one option.

"Stop who Sammy?" Dodger moved closer, his gaze intent.

"Wade—he's—he's possessed—argh!" Sam screamed as the knife was pushed into the fleshy part of his side.

"Enough of this crap. You tell me where Lucifer is now or I'll…" Dodger stopped and looked up as Sam began to wheeze.

"Just kill me—told me—Lucifer's vessel—please before too late—kill me!" Sam begged as he saw a figure re-enter the warehouse and head towards them. "Please, I can't—don't let him…"

"So he's talking again?" Wade asked casually as he stood beside Dodger. "Did he confess?"

"He's just spouting off crazy stuff—the electricity must have scrambled his brains…" Dodger began but stopped as Sam began to mutter under his breath.

"EXORCIZO te, immundíssime spíritus, omnis incúrsio adversárii, omne phantasma, omnis légio, in nómine Dómini nostri Jesu Christi eradicáre, et effugáre ab hoc plásmate..." Sam spoke softly but the words had an automatic response from Wade. The possessed hunter screamed and stepped back from Sam as if he'd been burned.

Dodger turned eyes wide as he realized what was happening. He pulled the knife from Sam's side and advance towards Wade but he was too late. The demon's eyes flashed black as he held his hand out and threw Dodger into the table. "I think we've heard enough from you!" Wade cried as he closed his fist.

Sam gasped as something pressed against his throat. He couldn't breathe! The sound of a gun shot rang out and Wade grunted before turning back towards Dodger. "That tickled! You should have stuck with the program, but no matter. I'll get what I want in the end without your help. In fact, spun the right way your death will be the final nail in the Winchester legacy."

"You used me!" Dodger cried as the gun was ripped from his fingers.

"True, but you can't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself. I could feel your anger, your hatred as you beat and tortured young Sam here. I didn't trick you. We've been looking for a master torturer for those still held below—I think we've found one don't you?" Sam watched as Dodger's face lost all color. For a moment he saw guilt flash in the dark eyes before the man stood to face the demon once more. This time the exorcism rolled from his lips.

Wade flinched but once more reached out with his hand and closed his fist. Dodger's eyes bulged as he fought for life giving air but in the end he was no match for the demon. The man fell to his knees, his gaze locked on Sam before they finally closed for the last time.

Sam struggled against the chains holding him but he was too weak. He tried to get words past his lips, but nothing would come. He shivered as the possessed man moved slowly towards him. His eyes now showing the demon within since there was no further reason to hide. Wade ran his hands through the blood flowing from the wound in his chest.

"Too bad, I really liked this meatsuit. But it's not like I can't have my choice of more. This world is now our playground thanks to you Sammy. Now where was I? Oh yes, I just spoke to my father and he is ready for you to come to him. As soon as a few of my friends arrive, we'll be taking a little trip." Sam jerked his head back as the man stroked his cheek.

"If you thought this was bad, just wait until you see what we have in store for you in your next home. Did you know that my father can revive you?" Sam looked up and shook his head.

"That's right Sammy. You see, we can kill you and revive you over and over again until you agree to become what you were destined to be. So I have to ask you—will you accept the gift my father gives?"

Sam spit at the demon with the last of the moisture in his mouth. "I'll never agree…"

Wade laughed as he turned and walked towards the table. "Well your brother lasted 30 years before he broke—I wonder? Will you last as long?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A knock at the door brought Dean to his feet. Once again guns were drawn as he went to answer the door. A moment later he was engulfed in a large bear hug. "Damn, I'm glad to see you boy!" The tall hunter remarked as he put Dean back down on the floor.

"Joshua, thanks for coming!" Ellen called from her position across the room.

"No problem. You couldn't keep me out of this one. So have we figured out a plan yet?" Joshua looked at Bobby and nodded before he joined them at the table. The building plans were laid out on the table.

"Well, they chose a pretty good location. Windows are inaccessible, only one main door—what about the roof?" Joshua asked as he gazed down at the plans.

"There's a duct here but it looks to be too small to be any use." Bobby pointed to the location on the building. "Besides, when you're not sure of the numbers sometimes it's just best to hit 'em with all you got before they get organized."

"What do you mean Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I mean, we use Sam's car and a little surprise I cooked up while you all were out having fun. Did you find the Fire Extinguishers in Sam's car Dean?" Bobby asked as he sat back and looked around.

"Yeah, I wondered why he had those…" Dean paused and looked at Ellen who only shrugged.

"Well I managed to figure out a way to replace the fire retardant with holy water. Each tank should hold enough to get their attention." Bobby grinned.

"Dude, you're awesome!" Dean replied as he sat back and looked at his friend and mentor. Anyone who thought Bobby Singer was out of the fight was sorely mistaken.

"Don't suppose you figured out a way to replicate the demon blade?" Dean asked.

"Nope, but I did manage to do you one thing better. You figure you can get Sam's speakers to broadcast?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Sure but…" Dean's eyes suddenly filled with glee. "Just like we did at the jailhouse right Bobby?"

"Yep, one canned exorcism coming right up. All you gotta do is get the car inside…" Bobby looked around. "…which solves your entrance problem."

"Aw man, but Sam loved that car Bobby…" Dean replied.

"Yeah, but somehow I don't think he'll be needin' it after this will he?" The older hunter winked as he sat back in his chair. "And while you idjits are getting the boy back, I'll be getting things ready here…"

The room grew somber again as each thought about the condition the youngest hunter would be in. Dean stood and grabbed his gun bag. "Come on, we need to strike before more of them manage to arrive. Sam is coming home today!"

TBC

Raven524: Okay, so I took a bit of poetic license with the holy water but somehow super soakers just didn't seem to fit the bill. LOL. I can't believe the response I've gotten from this story so far. You are all super! The only question is—will they be too late? Mwahahahahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6 Lost and Found

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 6 – Lost and Found**

Dean watched from the driver's seat of the blue mustang. Joshua and Ellen had jumped out and were currently placing salt around the whole building. They had insisted he stay in the car and play lookout. He flexed his arm and winced at the healing stitches. The injury was painful still but nothing would keep him from getting his brother back.

So far there was no sign that anyone was inside. But then it didn't surprise him. Demon or hunter both would be keeping things low key. The fact that is was so quiet convinced him this was the right place. Just as he was going to get out and check on his friends he saw a dark sedan pull up with four men inside.

He slumped down in the seat, thankful that the car blended in with the shadows around him. He watched as one of the men got out, his cell phone in his hand. A moment later the large metal sliding door opened to reveal another man. As the man stood beneath the lone light above the entrance Dean pulled in a sharp breath. It was the man from the pictures Ellen had brought with—Wade.

The young hunter was tense as he watched the man wave the car in. Before the door closed he could see a large black van further inside. He pulled his cell phone out and sent a quick text message to Ellen and Joshua. _"Company arrived."_

The urge to rush in was strong but they had a plan and he was going to follow it. Too much depended on him not getting caught. He had to get his brother back, had to let him know he'd never really given up on him—he still loved him more than life. The more he thought about his brother, the more he realized that while he'd feel a certain freedom the past couple of months, there still had been something missing. The hole he'd felt after his father's death was nothing compared to how he felt every time he looked over at the empty seat in the Impala. Bobby was right, they needed to work on their issues but they had to do it together.

He jumped as the back passenger door opened. "So how many do you think?" Joshua asked as pulled his long legs into the car. "At least five maybe six. I didn't see Dodger, but Wade is definitely there." Dean responded as he tightened his hands around the steering wheel.

"Ellen should be done in couple of minutes Dean. She'll signal when she's ready then its show time." Joshua grinned as he reached into the back seat and pulled out a fire extinguisher. It would be Dean's job to get them inside. Joshua would spray as many as he could to keep them distracted while Ellen finished the salt line behind them. Dean was to start broadcasting as soon as they cleared the doorway. It was a simple plan, but sometimes those were the best.

"I just hope Sammy isn't hurt too bad. I don't even know if we can take him to a hospital yet. I mean, what happens if they run a blood test?" Dean shook his head. His brother's addiction had brought more complications than he cared to think about.

"Bobby will have things ready when we get back to the hotel. Don't worry Dean, if we have to take him to the hospital, we'll figure things out. You just concentrate on finding him once we get inside." Joshua placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed before he looked back at the building. "There she is! Time to get this show on the road."

Dean nodded and started the engine. He gripped the wheel tight and aimed for the large metal door. "Hold on Sammy I'm coming!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam shivered violently as he faded in and out of consciousness. Wade had 'played' with him for a while longer until all Sam could feel was the pain. Luckily this time it took less time for his body to refuse to come to. He didn't remember how he got back in the small room, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the possessed man would be back.

He was surprised to find his arms and legs were no longer tied even though the gag still remained. He tried to move to sit up but his body screamed in agony. The wounds refused to allow him even the ability to reach up and remove the rag in his mouth. A single tear fell down his bruised cheek as he realized this was just the beginning. He wanted to think he'd be as strong as Dean, but he knew he wasn't.

While his brother had been suffering in hell, he'd been topside wallowing in the bottom of a bottle and listening to the soft lies of a demon. He remembered the first time he'd tasted Ruby's blood. It had seemed innocent at the time, but now he knew it was calculated. He hadn't even really known what it was at first. Ruby had told him it was just some brew she'd made to help with the horrific headaches he suffered after using his powers.

Of course, once she'd poured it into his mouth, he recognized the coppery taste for what it was. He had swallowed before he'd fully realized but as the potion burned through his system he felt a strange sense of power flowing through him. For a moment, it was as if he had taken a hit of the strongest drug. Ruby had assured him it would only boost his abilities but he had continued to resist using it again until the night they had to face a whole nest of demons.

He remembered her running the blade down her arm, looking at him with adoring eyes as he moved closer and gently lapped at the crimson flow. Suddenly he had to have more, he found himself sucking greedily while she ran her hands down his back. His own arousal matched hers as they fought for dominance but in the end he had won the battle for control. He remembered thinking he should be tired afterwards, but instead he'd felt like he could run a marathon without breaking a sweat. To say his powers had blown the demons away was an understatement and more importantly he no longer had the painful headaches that had plagued him.

Still, he'd resisted until that night when Dean had admitted he saw no future for them. He would do anything to allow his brother the chance to grow old, to maybe meet someone and have the family he should have had. But in order for that to happen, he had to end this. At least that's what he told himself at the time. Now he saw it for what it was—his need for control, for power had been unleashed from the carefully constructed prison he'd erected over the years. He had been weak and given in to the easy way.

He had done the one thing his brother could never forgive him for; he chose to believe a demon, to follow her even though Dean had tried to warn him. His brother was right to keep him away; he'd only give in again. Maybe not now, but some day he would and that would kill Dean or worse get others killed. No, his brother had been right to turn him away.

He groaned softly as another shudder ran through his frame. He deserved to suffer, he deserved to die but once again his life was no longer in his control. He believe the demon when he said they could keep bringing him back—after all Dean had been brought back by an angel and Lucifer was also one. Now even the option of death had been taken away from him.

It was hopeless.

Suddenly Sam heard the sound of a large metal door opening. A few minutes later he heard the sound of men laughing. They were coming and he was too weak to even stand and face them. As he listened to the door closing he finally gave in to the darkness. It no longer mattered, he was just a meat suit, a thing to be used until there would be nothing left. He would continue to say no for as long as he could but if the past was anything to go by, he wouldn't last very long. He just hoped that when the time came, his brother would find it in his heart to forgive him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pushed the accelerator down and floored the car. Luckily the classic was made of sturdier stuff than current cars because it was going to have to go through a metal door. He saw Joshua brace for the crash as the door came closer. As the car hit the door, it took all of Dean's skill to keep the car from careening out of control. He tapped the pedal and turned the wheel barely avoiding the other two vehicles. As they came to a stop, he grinned as he saw the shocked look on the faces of the men standing near the center of the room—that is until he saw the stain at their feet and the chain dripping with blood hanging from the ceiling.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cried as he slammed the car into park. The men seemed to gather their wits quickly. Four of them advanced towards the car while the hunter Wade headed for a door near the back of the room. Joshua jumped from the car and aimed the extinguisher at the men, the reaction was instantaneous as they fell to the floor screaming.

"All demons!" Joshua managed to yell as he charged forward to keep them doused. Dean wanted nothing better than to run towards the other room but he couldn't go after Wade and help control the other demons. He quickly switched on the speakers and cranked the sound until the sound of the exorcism filled the cavernous room.

Grabbing his own fire extinguisher he leapt from the car. He noticed Ellen was behind them quickly distributing the salt. The demons would be trapped. All they had to do was keep them from attacking. He noticed one demon managed to get to his feet and was aiming his hand at Joshua.

"I don't think so!" Dean cried as he aimed the holy water at the man. Once again, the demon fell writhing in pain. "Take that you demonic son of a bitch!"

Joshua nodded as he continued to soak the other three. A moment later Ellen joined in, keeping her gun trained on the four men in case they managed to break through. Dean looked back at Ellen and handed her the fire extinguisher. "Can you handle this?"

"Go get Sam!" Ellen cried as she grabbed the can and joined Joshua. As the exorcism continued, it was clear it was affecting the demons. They cried out and cursed as the black smoke choked the hapless victims.

Dean pulled the demon blade from its sheath and headed for the door that the other man had disappeared behind. He knew his brother was there. He paused outside the doorway and listened as he heard a soft groan followed by the sound of something being dragged. He didn't wait as he stood back and kicked the door in.

Wade turned, his black eyes flashing as he dropped the burden he was carrying. Dean tried not to think of the loud crack he heard as his brother hit the cement head first. He was too busy rushing towards the demon who suddenly looked like he was in pain. It dawned on the hunter that by opening the door, the exorcism was now filtering into the room. It must have been muffled just enough with the door closed to protect the demon.

"Not so smart now are you!" Dean ground out as he moved to make the final blow.

"You may win now—but he'll be my father's soon. He will be Lucifer's vessel." The demon screamed as Dean drove the knife through its neck. He felt bad for a brief moment as he saw the soft brown eyes of the hunter return before the man shuddered and the demon was gone. He gently laid the hunter down and noticed the bullet hole to the heart. "Sorry man, but it looks like you wouldn't have lasted anyway." Dean replied as he wiped the blood from the blade and placed it back in its sheath.

He hurried over to the crumpled heap that was his brother. "Sammy—Sam, can you hear me?" Dean said softly as he gently straightened out his brother's frame. He gently pulled the soggy gag from his brother's mouth. They hadn't even allowed his brother the opportunity to talk. His eyes filled with tears as he saw the damage to his sibling's body. "Oh God Sam. I'm so sorry…" Dean choked out as he pulled his brother into his arms. He pressed a shaking finger to Sam's pulse point and sighed as he felt the faint throbbing.

"They're all toast Dean." Joshua announced as he walked into the room. "Holy crap! What the hell did they do to him?"

Dean shook his head and wrapped his arm around Sam's shivering frame. "The bastards almost killed him. We have to get him back to Bobby. I don't even know if we can fix this…"

"Boys, I think we should get…Oh my God!" Ellen cried as she got her first look at the youngest Winchester. She shook her head and moved over to stand next to Dean. "I'm so sorry Dean, what can I do?"

Dean wiped a hand down his face before he gently laid Sam back onto the floor. "Ellen, can you get the blanket from the trunk? Joshua and I can use it to make a litter for him. We'll need the sleeping bag too. I don't want to put any clothes on him until we can get him cleaned up.

Another groan followed as Sam's body shivered. Dean leaned forward and placed his hand on the bruised cheek. "Sam?"

Hazel eyes cracked open but they were unfocused as they roamed around the room. The shivering increased which caused another moan to fall from the cracked lips. Dean pulled his flask of holy water from his pocket and held it to his brother's lips. Sam swallowed a couple of sips before he turned his head aside.

"Don't worry Sammy, we're gonna get you out of here and all fixed up." Dean placed a hand against Sam's head, trying to get him to focus.

"D'n?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, sorry I got here a bit late…" Dean watched as his brother blinked before a tear fell down the bruised cheek.

"Sssorryyy…" Sam choked out before looking away, his eyes slowly closing.

"Sam—Sam, stay awake…" But the youngest hunter had clearly reached his limit. Dean patted him on the shoulder before he nodded for Ellen to leave. "Don't worry, we'll get this figured out Sam. Just don't give up on me okay?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ride back to the hotel only took twenty minutes, but it was the longest ride Dean had ever been on. He was in the back seat holding onto his shivering brother. He could feel the heat burning through the sleeping bag they had managed to get around him. Except for the short period of consciousness in the warehouse, Sam hadn't stirred.

Joshua pulled the car into the spot in front of the room. A quick glance around showed no one around as he stepped out and opened the back door. "Ready Dean?"

Dean nodded as they carefully maneuvered his brother's body from the car. Ellen already had the door open as they hurried through with their precious cargo. Bobby had the bed stripped down to just the sheet. The first aid kit was on the table along with towels and a bowl of fresh water. "Lay him down here. I figure we'll do the clean up on this bed and them move him to the other once we're done." Bobby instructed. The only sign that he was affected by the shape of his young charge was the slight shake of his hand as he rolled forward for a better look.

"He should be in a hospital Bobby." Dean said softly as he sat on the other side of the bed. Joshua and Ellen both returned to the car and brought in the rest of the supplies.

"We're gonna go back and clean things up Dean. Also, gonna make sure there's no trail back here…" Joshua stated as he and Ellen headed for the door. Dean didn't bother to respond, his focus was on the injured man, his baby brother.

"Well he 'shore is a mess. Let's get him cleaned up a bit first so I can see what we've got." Dean nodded as he grabbed a towel and began to gently wash the blood and sweat from his brother's frame.

He paused as he cleaned the blood away from the wound on Sam's stomach and chest. None of the cuts looked deep except for the one in his shoulder and side. He looked closer and noticed the burn marks around Sam's stomach and side. He remembered seeing an old battery at the warehouse and realized what had caused the scorch marks. "They used electricity on him Bobby. What if they damaged his heart?"

Bobby shook his head. "I don't think so Dean. The burns aren't that bad and they seemed to have stayed well below his waist. The muscles around there are probably gonna be sore though."

Dean sighed. "He shouldn't have had to go through this."

"I know boy, none of this is fair. Let's just get him fixed up before he comes to. I've got some of the good stuff, but I want to make sure he doesn't have a concussion before I give it to him."

The two hunters worked on the unconscious man for the next couple of hours. Dean helped Bobby sew up the deepest wounds after they thoroughly cleaned them. His brother's back was a mess of whip marks but luckily none of them needed stitching. It was almost as if they were trying to just cause pain without killing.

The bullet wound in his brother's leg looked slightly infected but Bobby felt it would be okay with the antibiotics he was going to give Sam. An IV had already been set up to give the man the needed fluids to replace what he'd lost. Dean sucked in a breath at the condition of Sam's feet. The bottoms were shredded. After cleaning them as best they could Bobby instructed him to just wrap them in bandages.

Since Joshua hadn't returned, they managed to roll Sam while changing the bloodied sheet beneath him. Dean gently tucked the cover sheet and cover over his brother even as Bobby was placing ice packs on his brother's swollen left eye. "That's about all we can do for him Dean. I think his ribs are cracked, but his breathing is fine so I don't think anything's broken. His heart rate seems fine considering. Once he wakes we'll check him for concussion."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean replied as he took the bloodied towels and placed them in a trash bag with the dirty sheets. He quickly dumped them outside in the trash bin before returning to stand watch.

"I think I'll catch some shut eye. Wake me if he comes to." Bobby replied as he wheeled over to the other bed and managed to transfer himself with ease.

Dean simply pulled his chair closer and kept vigil. There was no way he was sleeping until his brother woke up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first thing Sam noticed was he was warm and laying on something soft. Part of him was curious enough to want to investigate but as he got closer to awareness the pain began to kick in. Maybe if he stayed where he'd been they'd give up and leave him alone. Something cool was placed on his head and he thought he heard a low voice but he knew it couldn't be what he hoped. Dean had told him they needed to stay apart and he was right.

"Sammy, come on wake up…" the insistent voice kept breaking into the darkness but the young hunter just couldn't go there. Opening his eyes meant pain and emptiness while staying here in the dark meant only loneliness.

"Please Sam—how can I apologize if you won't open those eyes." The young hunter tried to understand. Why would Dean be sorry? He wasn't the one who ended the world—he wasn't supposed to be a vessel for Lucifer. It didn't make sense. It had to be a trick. The demon was trying to get him to wake up so they could torture him again.

"No—no more…" Sam whispered as he drifted back into the comforting darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean felt moisture gather in his eyes as he heard his brother once more saying no. For the past hour it looked like Sam was going to wake but then he'd moan and go back to where ever his mind had taken him. He could understand it was a way for his brother to protect himself. He'd been pushed too far by the demon and his henchmen. But as long as his sibling remained there he couldn't reach him.

"Has he woken yet?" Bobby's gruff voice sounded from the other bed.

"I don't know if he will Bobby. I mean, look what they did to him!" Dean sighed as he looked at the swollen face nestled on the pillow. He had arranged Sam on his uninjured side to hopefully keep the pain from his back to a minimum. The truth was between the gun shot, stab wounds, whipping, electrocution and beatings he shouldn't be surprised that Sam didn't want to wake up.

The sound of Bobby transferring to his chair caused the hunter to turn. He almost offered to help but he'd learned after the first month to only do so when asked or risk the wrath of the injured man. Once he saw his friend was safely in his chair he returned his focus to Sam. "I mean, how is he even going to walk Bobby? Between the gun shot to his leg and what they did to his feet…"

"He don't need to walk Dean. I'll have Joshua pick up some more supplies and Ellen mentioned that while she was at the realtor's office there is a small house on the edge of town that is up for rent. She and Joshua are going to check it out on the way back. You don't have to do this alone Dean. We'll all be here until the kid is back on his feet." Bobby sighed as he looked down at the injured hunter. It was definitely going to be a long road before the boy was back with them.

Another soft groan from the bed brought caught both men's attention. This time Bobby wheeled over and placed a hand on Sam's head. "Come on son, your brother is about to keel over from worry. Open your eyes Sam."

Dean watched as Sam briefly leaned into the older hunter's hand. He stayed back and watched as this time his brother seemed to be fighting his way back. For a moment he felt a jab of pain when he realized he hadn't been able to get through to his brother. Had their relationship been so damaged that Sam wouldn't respond to him any longer? Another groan was followed by a low whisper.

"Bobby?" Sam's voice was barely audible.

"Yeah you idgit, it's me. I need to see your eyes Sam. We have to make sure you don't have a concussion so I can give you something stronger for the pain." Bobby continued to rub his finger down the side of Sam's face. Dean grinned as he finally caught sight of hazel eyes.

Sam blinked lazily as he stared at Bobby. "Don't tell D'n…" Sam whispered before wincing from the pain in his body. "Better off without me Bobby—demon told me—Lucifer's vessel. You need to leave too…"

"What kind of talk is that boy?" Bobby looked up at Dean with sympathetic eyes. Dean knew Sam couldn't see him because he was facing away. Sam's first words had hurt but he didn't want to intrude. He needed to know what his brother was thinking so he could do damage control.

His brother sighed before he continued. "I'm poison Bobby—Lucifer won't give up—don't want you or Dean to get hurt or killed."

"Since when has that mattered? Hell your brother has just as big a target on him. He won't be safe no matter where you are…" Bobby tried to correct his young charge's thinking.

Another sigh was followed by a defeated tone. "He doesn't want me anymore Bobby—I don't blame him—all my fault—he was right about Ruby—about everything."

Dean couldn't stay silent any longer as he moved to stand behind Bobby. "No Sam, I wasn't right—not about everything." He watched as Sam blinked.

"Dean?"

"Yeah it's me you big idiot." Bobby moved so that Dean could pull a chair closer and be eye level with his brother. He could see the tears that refused to fall along with the shame in his brother's eyes.

"You save me." Sam said before he grimaced again. It was clear his brother was feeling the pain from his wounds and yet he forced his eyes open once more. "You shouldn't have—I'm not worth it."

Dean could see his brother was struggling to stay awake. He knew he only had a few moments to get through to Sam. "Listen to me Sam, we're gonna give you something for the pain. But I need you to pay attention okay?"

His brother licked dry cracked lips but nodded as he continued to look at him. "I was wrong to tell you we were better off apart. I thought I was keeping you safe, that I was helping you grow strong. But the truth is neither one of us is strong without the other. Let the bastards come—we fight together or we go down together. Do you understand Sammy?"

Hazel eyes blinked as a tear fell down the battered cheek. "Okay…" Sam whispered.

TBC

Raven524: So the boys are back together but somehow I don't think the road is quite finished yet. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7 On Their Way

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 7 – On Their Way**

Sam blinked and stared out the window in the room. The sun was shining; the golden rays glinted off the wheelchair that sat off to the side. It had been over a week, a week that he had almost no recollection of except for snatches of memory. He remembered the pain that had become so bad Bobby had to medicate him. Joshua and Ellen had been there for part of it as well. But the one constant had been his brother Dean.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he glanced at the empty bed in the room. He was surprised that his older brother wasn't hovering around him. He moved his gaze to the bathroom doorway and noted it was dark, no big brother taking all the hot water. That left the other door which was open. Beyond the door he could see the old sofa that must have been part of the living room. He really didn't know since he'd never been out of bed except to use the bathroom.

He let his head fall back to gaze out the window. In the distance he could hear the soft breeze that carried with it the sound of late summer. A flock of geese flew overhead on their way to their next location. If he closed his eyes he could almost forget that all of this would be gone because he had been duped by a demon. A single tear fell down his cheek as he remembered what Ruby said when he asked why they had chosen him.

"_Because it had to be you Sammy, it always had to be you."_ Ruby's voice echoed in his mind.

All his life he thought he had a choice, if he made the right decisions did the right things he could avoid the evil that dwelled within him. Now he knew different. It was funny but even when he'd told Bobby and Dean that he was to become Lucifer's vessel there had been no shock, no quick assurances that he could be wrong. There had been only acceptance as if they had known it all along.

Everyone seemed to know he was evil, to accept it except for him—until now. There was no more avoidance, no where to run. For some reason the wheel of fate had come down on his name when it was looking for the ultimate evil that would destroy the world. So now the question was what should he do about it?

A noise outside the door broke into his thoughts. "About time sleeping beauty! I brought you your breakfast. Poached eggs and toast—I even cut up the bread for you into little Sammy squares."

Sam shook his head at his brother's antics. He knew Dean was trying to make things easier for him. For the moment he was willing to go back to the way it had been before Cold Oaks, before he'd started events in motion that lead them to be here. "Can't I eat in the other room Dean?"

Dean paused and shook his head. "Sam, your fever has only been gone since last night. Everything seems to be healing fine but you're gonna be bed ridden for a couple more days yet."

The young hunter sighed. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what was being done for him but when he was awake, all he had was either his brother to occupy him or his own dark thoughts. However, he also knew his brother was right. He still couldn't even go to the bathroom without assistance. The wheelchair made things easier, but his healing wounds still complained when he sat up for more than a few moments. "Okay…"

"Look, I know it's hard Sam but tell you what. If you're a good boy I'll bring your laptop in here later. I bookmarked a few good sites for you." Dean winked and Sam obliged him with the expected eye roll. On the surface things seemed to be heading back to normal but he wasn't fooled. Sure his brother was willing to take care of him and he had told him more than once that he wanted Sam by his side—but did he really? How could Dean trust him if he couldn't even trust himself?

A slap on his knee brought him back from his thoughts. "Too much thinking Sammy. Care to share with the class?"

"Not really…" Sam hedged as he picked up the fork and took a bite of the eggs. They weren't bad but he still had trouble eating. It seemed pointless, if all he was to become was a meat puppet why bother? But then he looked at Dean's worried gaze and decided maybe there was a reason to try. He took another bite and saw the smile on his brother's face.

"Well if you want to talk, I'm right here. I know I haven't been big on caring and sharing since…" Dean sighed and looked out the window for a moment. "…well for too long now. We can't keep secrets anymore Sam so I'm gonna trust that you'll tell me if it's important."

Sam placed the fork down and looked down at his hands. He realized now that by not telling Dean how he had been feeling, Ruby had managed to get her hooks into him. But years of internalizing, being told to suck it up and move on were hard to overcome. He saw Dean take a seat on the overstuffed chair that had been brought into the room. How many times over the past week had he woken to see his brother sitting there?

"I'm not keeping any secrets Dean. I just—I don't know…" Sam swallowed. How could he tell his brother something he wasn't even sure of himself?

He watched as his brother sat back and gazed at him for a moment before he spoke. "Sam, I know we haven't discussed what happened after Lucifer got out. I know I was a complete jerk to you…" Sam started to protest but Dean held his hand up. "…you'll get your chance in a moment. Just let me get this out okay?"

Sam nodded as he settled back against the pillows. His food was forgotten as he watched the emotions flowing across his brother's face. It had been so long since Dean had let his mask slip in his presence he'd forgotten how easy it was to read him. Right now he could tell his brother was feeling guilty and scared.

"It was just hard. I mean I find out that I'm the one who broke the first seal and then I'm told I'm supposed to stop the apocalypse only to find out that the angels never wanted that to begin with. I tried to stop you but once again I'm too late. Ever since I came back I've felt out of control and I have to admit I was—am scared. This is just so big Sammy that sometimes I just can't take it all in." Dean ran a hand through his hair and stood. He started to pace as he continued.

"So I tried to pretend that we could just hunt, forget everything else and move on like we have always done before. But it wasn't working. All I could think was will Sam be able to resist the demon blood when he's covered in it? Then when Zach broke your legs and almost killed you…" Dean swallowed before he continued. His eyes were filled with moisture that refused to fall. "I thought to myself, will I be able to say no next time he or some other fuggly decides to use you as a bargaining chip?"

"You were right not to trust me Dean—you still shouldn't…" Sam replied sadly. He jumped as a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"No, I knew better Sam. Sure we still have issues and we'll work on them. We both made mistakes here. But deep down there is only one person I can trust to have my back and that's you. In this whole craptastic situation, you've always been there, trying and struggling right along with me. I just forgot that we are stronger together. The threats don't go away because we're not together. The only difference is I no longer have my pain in the ass little brother to keep me in line." Dean sat down on the bed and looked down at his hands for a moment.

"I know you want me to have the answers Sammy, but I don't have them. All I know is we either run and hide or we stand and fight. I'll do whatever you want but I won't do it alone anymore." Dean stood and walked over to the window to gaze outside. Sam could see the tension in his shoulders and realized that his brother was worried—worried that he wouldn't agree to stay with him.

"Dean?" Sam said softly and watched as his brother turned to look at him.

"Yeah Sammy?" Liquid eyes waited for the words that would either begin the healing process or destroy them both. No matter how much Sam hated himself, he loved his brother more.

"I'm tired of being someone's puppet. I say we fight…" The smile that lit his brother's face was more than Sam deserved. "And for what it's worth, I will prove to you that you can trust me again. I'll always have your back big brother."

"Well of course you will Sammy, because I'll always be out front keeping the fugglies away from that girlie figure you're workin' on." Dean laughed as he picked up the tray and moved it to the dresser. "Now how about we make a trip to the bathroom and then its time for medicine and a nap…"

"Dean…" Sam whined as the covers were pulled down and he was gently pulled into a sitting position.

"Don't Dean me. You don't want Bobby to come in here do you?"

"That's not fair!" Sam cried out as he blushed. He remembered the last time he hadn't listened to Dean. Bobby had come in and threatened to tan his hide. He reminded Sam that if he could learn to accept help, he darn well could. He had no problem believing his friend would follow through with his threat either.

"Well no one said it is. Now come on princess. While you're napping I'm gonna go do a supply run and if you're really good I'll bring you back something special for dinner." Dean winked.

"The latest copy of Busty Asian Beauties? Seriously Dean don't you ever tire of porn?" Sam winced as his brother helped him transfer to the wheelchair.

Dean grinned. "Not in this lifetime Sammy boy—never!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_[i]Three weeks later…[/i]_

Bobby Singer watched as the two boys worked together on the Impala. Sam handed Dean the tools while they both enjoyed the chilly autumn afternoon. He knew the signs, now that the youngest Winchester was almost fighting fit both boys were getting restless. The problem was, he wasn't looking forward to being left behind again.

He looked down at the latest report he'd received from Rufus. Demon activity was up all over not to mention there was another hunt he'd heard about a few towns over. The problem was he wasn't sure which one to give to the boys. He knew Dean was still worried about taking Sam on a demon hunt. Even though the boy had shown no signs of withdrawal or even a hankering for the stuff, none of them was sure what would happen if he was knee deep in it.

Yet, if they kept shielding Sam he would figure it out and do something stupid. Then of course there was the whole Lucifer vessel issue. If Sam was captured, Lucifer would get his hands on him and that could be disastrous for all of them. Not because Bobby thought the boy would say yes, but he had seen how far the demons were willing to go to break him. He didn't think either he or Dean could go through that again anytime soon.

The other hunt involved either a vengeful spirit or poltergeist from the sounds of it. It could become nasty but the boys were both experienced and maybe he could convince them to let him tag along. After all it was on the way back to South Dakota. He gazed up and saw the smiles on both of his boys' faces and realized how much he would miss them when they finally went off on their own.

He knew he had things to do once he got home. He still ran his business with help from a local mechanic he'd been friends with over the years. But his main focus had to be on figuring out a way to keep both the angels and demons from taking his boys from him. As he saw it, killing Lucifer wasn't the only option. If Michael had managed to put him down before, he was betting there was a way to put him back. Either way, killing the son of a bitch or stuffing him back in hell—he would do whatever he could to make sure his family survived.

Decision made, he rolled up his papers and moved back into the small kitchen. He'd make lunch and then discuss the ghost hunt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So you think it might be a vengeful spirit?" Sam asked quietly as he finished his sandwich. He still wasn't eating as much as Bobby and Dean wanted, but at least he'd put some of the weight he'd lost back on. The afternoon training with his brother had also helped put muscle back on his lean frame. Except for a few twinges now and then, he was back to fighting fit.

"Yeah, apparently I'm thinking it may have been this character Joseph Freemont. He was an actor who died opening night under mysterious circumstances. Some folks have said they see him sitting in the audience during every opening night performance. But lately he seems to be getting more angry. The last four leading actors have ended up dying by strange accidents over the past three months. According to the schedule, West Side Story is going to be opening at the end of the week. I figure that gives us a few days to do some research and then settle the thing before someone else gets hurt."

Dean picked up the plates and rinsed them before he turned with the dishrag in his hand. "Sounds like our kind of hunt. What do you say Sammy? Ready to get back in the saddle?"

"I'm ready but I still think we should be looking for a way to get rid of Lucifer." Sam heard the sigh and looked up at his brother. He could see he was picking his words carefully.

"We're not ready Sam. We don't even know how to kill the son of a bitch. Until we have a plan, we need to keep him at arms reach." Dean threw the dishrag in the sink before he returned to the table.

"But if we don't research it, how are we going to find it Dean? I mean, we don't really know how long we've got before it hits the fan." Sam continued to argue.

"So you want revenge again Sammy is that it?" Dean asked.

Sam paused and looked up at both men before he responded. "No Dean, I want redemption."

"Dean's right Sam, we can't go off half cocked without making sure what we are up against." Bobby added. "Besides, you leave the research up to me. I can't be out in the field with you boys but I can still use my resources to help you figure this out."

"As to time Sammy, we never knew that before either. I guess the way I look at—the apocalypse or a whacked out vampire. Either way we may buy it. Besides as long as I don't agree to be Michael's vessel, I don't think things are going to change much." Dean shrugged.

Sam took a deep breath. He understood what they were saying but he needed to be doing something to end this. Each day he woke it was to the knowledge that it might be the day Lucifer found him. Unlike his brother and Bobby, he wasn't so sure he could keep saying no—he'd been weak before. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I know this is hard Sammy. I don't know if or when Zach might show up to force the issue either. But we can't worry about them. All we can do is what we do best—kick fuggly butt!"

The young hunter smiled. He didn't like it, but for now he was willing to follow his brother's lead. He'd shown before that his decisions couldn't be trusted. Besides, it would feel good to fight something they knew they had a chance of beating. "Okay Dean. So Bobby, how were you planning on getting back to South Dakota?"

"I'm going with you, you idjit! I figure I'll help you out with this little ghost problem and then you can drop me off. Someone has to keep you two out of trouble." Bobby groused as he wheeled towards his bedroom. "We leave in an hour so you two ladies better get your gear together or you'll be walking back to South Dakota."

Dean laughed and shook his head. "I wonder if he realizes I have the keys?"

Bobby ducked his head out of the doorway. "Mechanic genius—any more questions?"

"No Sir!" both boys chorused as they headed to their own rooms to pack. It was a beginning but both of them knew they still had issues to work through. For now, they were together with Bobby and they were family—that was enough.

The End.

Raven524: Okay, so I was going to make this longer but figured this was a logical place to break the story. Hopefully I managed to keep it close enough to what we've been told so far to keep it from being totally AU. Of course, we'll never get the brotherly moments often enough so hopefully this helped a little. Thanks to everyone who has read, responded, put this story on alert or even made it one of your favorites. You all make writing fun. I've already started the next chapter in this story—unless you've all had enough?


End file.
